


The Age of Laurë 黄金时代

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, a time when everyone was proud and cheerful, and a tribute to youth itself
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: Work of my fanbook "Age of Laure." See the video here: https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3813390Elemmire's(author of Aldudénië) first person POV of the story of young Maglor. They worked together on a play, and Elemmire the gifted Vanyar teenager had the chance to learn the legendary musician of Tirion and his family.When Elrond returned to Valinor, he found Elemmire and they talked about the old friend who had already vanished in history.





	1. Elemmire

**序** **Elemmírë**

 

多年以后，人们再提及Kanafinwë，Kurufinwë家的次子，几乎都是关于他在海对岸的种种罪行和最后戏剧般的退场。因此，现在和您谈起他在双树光辉下的样子也有些不可思议了。我们不妨从那天黄昏开始说起：当时落日余晖正燃烧得滚烫，从已经弯折的世界另一端回航的Elrond找到我，说到他尚存于世（至少他是这么认为）的养父——他在那片土地被称为Maglor。这个生于中洲的孩子，在他开口之前，那双灰色眼睛就已经把我的记忆翻搅了出来；他让我想起Kanafinwë从前傲慢的断言，“你如果听过海对岸的传奇，一定也会想前往。”

——但后来我在中洲的五十几年间，也实在是难以赞同他的选择，而且他曾经向往的对岸也早已沉入海平面之下了。

Elrond还告诉我，Kanafinwë向年幼时的他提及过我的名字。这让我很惊讶，我以为Kanafinwë早就把我忘得一干二净了。随着我们对话的深入，我诧异于他口中的养父和我记忆中的朋友，或者对手，简直是截然不同的两个人。当我把这个发现说出来时，那个孩子很有礼貌地暗示我更多地谈谈我所知道的Kanafinwë。……好吧，Elrond的故事您和我都已经再熟悉不过，这个时候我的故事想偷懒恐怕还是不行。毕竟一段经历的存在就是为了被诉说，如果它湮没了，就应该被谱成歌谣。再怎么说，我也算是在阿门洲和Kanafinwë齐名的诗人与歌手。

您问我的名字？我叫Elemmírë[1]。

一阵风从敞开的窗子中涌进，吹落了书架和挂画上的灰尘，细微的颗粒就突然活了过来，在扬起在薄纱窗帘上堆出热闹拥挤的纹样：酒杯、波浪、琴弦、火焰！瞬间Anar浩大的强光让我微微眯起了眼。

那是维林诺的黄金时代，世界尚且年轻，未来多于过去，神居之地每一天每一个细节的美都能激起艾尔达心中狂热的喜悦。每隔十几天就会有一场或大或小的宴会，天鹅港的灯火昼夜不熄，诺多把日以继夜开采打磨的蛋白石、翡翠和紫水晶送到维拉们的盛装上，我的族人则更喜爱音乐、诗歌和戏剧。我们为Manwë献歌，举办戏剧比赛庆祝Yavanna的谷物丰收——这也是我认识提里安的Kanafinwë的契机，尽管这段经历并非是全然愉快的（实话说，那几乎是个灾难）。

“那时我们的心饱满丰盈。惭愧地说，现在的我们生活仍然福乐、智慧，但却更近于行走着的记忆了。”

我走近窗边，把在风中翻动的窗帘系起，觉得自己简直要成为一个老人了，而那时我都没有成年。精灵的样貌不会衰老，镜子里的我和那个时候相比，不过是高了些，面颊瘦削了，蓝色的眼睛凹陷得深了一点。但现在这个Elemmírë背了冗长的记忆，他在太阳下面的影子变得佝偻了，还长出了胡子，就像归来者讲述的次生子女一样。比我还年长了五十多岁的Kanafinwë现在也在对岸疲惫地行走着吗？

“你看，”我转过身，像个总是望着过往的老人一样对Elrond说，“曾经我们是不需要窗帘的。没有人会想遮挡劳瑞林的光辉，她是活的，她恰如其分地给我们明亮和温暖。有一段时间我甚至认为，我活着就是为了每天能看到她。”

Elrond微笑了起来，“Mag——Kanafinwë也说过，精灵是如何视那种光芒如生命。他说没有任何言语能够描述劳瑞林盛放的景象，但我的双胞胎弟弟缠着他问，不肯去睡，最后他没办法了，只好唱了一首歌。”

“那是什么样的歌？”

“请原谅我无法复述它。我只能说……歌中没有一个词描绘它的高大挺拔，也未曾提及花朵的形状、雨滴的光泽。然而在伊瑞伯山寒冷的冬夜，当我头脑昏沉又绝望的时候，它让我少做了许多天的噩梦。”

就是这样了。您看，即使是Kanafinwë也无法在他的歌声中灌入金色的火焰，或者说那个时候他已经无心这么做了。让被仇敌收养的孩子安眠，就能给他带来足够的满足。外面的天色在一点点地暗下去，正如当时双树的光辉一点点地被黑暗吞没，生命从那可怖的伤口中流失：不仅是劳瑞林和泰尔佩瑞安的生命，还有所有光精灵的生命。我年轻的不知悲苦的心在迷茫和恍惚中跳动着，它指使我的眼泪流出来，让我的膝盖颤抖，让我的喉舌发声，于是我第一次没有构思乐章的衔接和节拍的切换就开口歌唱。

Aldudénië。挑剔的Kanafinwë也将承认这是一个伟大的、会永久流传于世的作品。碾压着无数艾尔达初次被撕扯的灵魂，它才气势昂昂地来到世上，借着我悲伤的意志挤捏出旋律来。我的歌流传下去，Kanafinwë的却没有；他的那首歌，和它天才却犯过罪的创作者一样，在这个地方被刻意遗忘了，只剩下一个名字，有时会被莽撞的嘴唇颤抖着说出——

诺多兰提！

 

[1]创作《双圣树挽歌(Aldudénië)》的梵雅族精灵。本篇里除了他写了双树挽歌之外，其他都是二设。


	2. Kanafinwë

他们说我是个天才。

在其他人刚刚开始学习辨认音符、唱些简单的儿歌的年龄，我站在泰尼魁提尔山顶的白色宫殿中，向神王献唱我父亲所作的长诗。我歌唱西迁而来的精灵穿越中洲大陆的艰难路程，哀悼迷失在冰冷黑暗中的同胞，叙述绝望中偶然闪过的欢乐，赞颂迎接我们的神明的荣耀。我脚下延展开来的白色地板像圣山顶峰永不融化的积雪，我的声音顺着笔直的石柱向上攀升。遥远的上方，穹顶为我演唱和声，白鸟随着我最后一个长音缓缓地收拢了翅膀。

那年我20岁，我孩童的眼睛第一次见到大能者面孔上不朽的光辉。之前我担心自己会因为紧张而出错，但是在旋律真正开始之后，我就忘了一切，意识里只有音乐了！故事很长，我唱了整整两个小时。直到星辰之后向我微笑，阿尔达的君王开口说话的时候，我仍然觉得自己是歌中那些初代的首生子女，抬起疲惫的头，因光芒和智慧而哭泣。

我自己为父亲的诗谱了曲，我的年龄也让那天的经历成了传奇。除此之外，我可以唱出风的形状、丰收时节的枫叶边缘和中央不同的红，可以在三天之内完成一部简单的交响曲……Elemmírë这个名字和“天才”联系在了一起。

——请原谅我在故事开始前说了这么多关于自己的事情。

这并非是炫耀，只是为了向您说明，在我小的时候，因为一点张扬的才气，听到了太多的赞美。如果接下来出场的那个年轻的Elemmírë显得过于骄傲，请您对他宽容一些。对Kanafinwë也是如此：那年我48岁，Kanafinwë也只有103岁，这些年月对于您这样的次生子女显得很漫长，但远远不够让艾尔达了解真正的怜悯和悲伤。

 

我住在泰尼魁提尔山，认识提里安的Kanafinwë的契机，是一年丰收庆典上新增加的戏剧竞赛。雅凡娜的谷物永远丰足，每年丰收季的庆典也是最盛大的，那个时候全阿门洲的宝石、美酒与艺术都像河流一样灌入维利玛。而今年的主持者似乎觉得演出还不够热闹，干脆举办了为期三天的戏剧比赛：三位剧作家，谁能拿到最多观众投出的谷穗，谁就获胜。从提里安回来小住一段时间的Indis是我母亲的友人，来探望母亲的时候，她向我提到了这件事。

“……我长子的第二个孩子在帮Lúrë的新剧谱曲。他之前跟我说，想在编曲里加一些和诺多常用的调式和节奏不同的东西，问我们的族人中有没有优秀的作曲家可以合作呢。我就想到你了。”

我那时以为Indis是会读心的，不然她怎么能在我开口之前就知道我想的是什么？事实是我对诺多的音乐和文学一直很好奇，尽管我的大部分族人对提里安都有着或多或少的成见。我们认为提里安的居民过度沉醉于自己建造的城市，忘记了更高的智慧，也不怎么能倾听大能者的声音了。

“您过奖了……如果有这样的机会的话，我很乐意。不过，”我回想了一下，“Turukáno殿下才只有20岁左右？”

Indis摇摇头，“Kanafinwë。像你这么大的时候，他在提里安就很有名了。”

我愣住了，然后才反应过来她口中的“长子”指的是Kurufinwë Fëanáro！那时她盯着我，笑得又温柔又悲伤，就像渐凉下来的时候落在石头上的鸟的羽毛。

我一时忘了言语，随后才意识到这样的沉默有多尴尬。“我不怎么了解提里安。”我轻声说，“我的父母也很少提起呢。”

“你一次也没有去过吗？”这次轮到Indis惊讶了，“那么你应该去看看的。”

我从没去过提里安，但的确听过Kanafinwë的名字。常有前来旅游和献礼的诺多，津津乐道地谈着那座城市中的各种轶闻：王的正殿穹顶垂下的十二幅挂毯，色彩交织中仿佛演绎着风的流动；西边城郊的地下找到了一条新的金属矿脉；Arafinwë殿下和天鹅港的公主办了整整七天的婚礼；画家Calima在中央广场的圆石路面上画出了一幅倒悬的河川……然后他们说起王庭第一家族的次子，“在宴会上我听到Kanafinwë演唱过一次……Aulë啊，我像是摸到了火一样手足无措，把酒洒了一地！这可真是难以置信，我以为Fëanáro殿下的儿子们都和他一样，每天花八个小时切割宝石呢！”

另一个点点头，“当然，Kanafinwë是提里安最优秀的歌手和作曲家，谁也不能否认这一点。”

“岂止是提里安，我觉得说全阿门洲都不过分。什么样的声音能比那还完美……”

我的喉咙中突然冒出一股因骄傲而产生的不愉快，不由自主地就问，“先生们，我是个没见过世面的孩子，一直住在这边，从没有荣幸听到这么伟大的作品。您要是足够慷慨，能不能为我复诵一段，让我平庸的耳朵听些不平凡的东西？”

为了使我的提问听起来不那么像质疑，我露出一个友好的微笑。黑头发的旅客也笑了，“当然没问题，音乐就是为了和人分享的嘛。不过，我可不太擅长唱歌。”

然后他爽快地开口了。

出乎我的意料，我所听到的旋律意外地——普通。普通，而且破碎。我得承认有几段旋律吸引了我，不过整首歌就像是铺满沙土的河床，只有几块鹅卵石让人勉强想去拾起来。这样的曲子在我们族人当中根本不可能受到关注，更别说得到“全阿门洲最好的作曲家”这样高的赞誉。就算演唱者再怎么不擅长，音乐本身是不会变的。好的音乐，让咿咿呀呀的孩童唱出来，都能使人落泪。看到我有些失望的表情，旅人摊开手，“跟您说了，我不会唱歌。”

“您谦虚了。我从没听过这么好的歌，感动得简直说不出话啦。”我一边敷衍他，一边想着Kanafinwë在提里安的声誉，大概是名过其实。实际上，对于我们来说，提里安就是个充满了名过其实的地方。我们常开的玩笑是“一个诺多会七十句赞美的话，每句话还能用三种不同的音调说出来。”

唯一不同的是Lúrë；阿门洲有很多剧作家，但是如果提到“那个剧作家”，就一定是他了。有的时候人们甚至想不起来他的名字，就直接叫他“剧作家”。他是西迁而来的初代精灵之一，我的父亲创作那首叙事诗的时候得到了他许多指导。他的剧本在之前的庆典上也上演过。哎！我没有办法用语言来描述我当时的感受，只能说，在一切都繁荣、夸饰的时代，他的作品有真正能触及灵魂的力量。他最擅长的题材是爱情；我连爱情是什么都不知道，但仍为他笔下的人物难过了好久。我转头看我的父母，看到父亲轻吻着母亲的面颊，我看到母亲哽咽着低声说，“我们拥有彼此，是多么珍贵呀……”

然后我觉得自己还是不要再看下去了。我溜到外面，吸了一口凉凉的空气。Melindil和Sérien最终永远分开了，他们的爱情仍然让我眼眶发涩；我又为自己难过，因为我知道无论自己如何努力、有多优秀的天赋，作品中仍然缺少撼动内心的东西。

我当时焦虑不安的心，不知道到达这个高度需要怎样昂贵的代价。

 

 

一想到能和剧作家合作我就打起了精神。现在回想起来，Kanafinwë多半是出于和我类似的原因，才毫不犹豫地接下了这个浩大的工程：起稿、修改、排练、根据演员的表现再调整……离庆典只有三个月的时间了，怎么看时间都很紧迫，而且剧作家对歌队和器乐的要求又多又严苛。我和Kanafinwë通过信件沟通了一下基本构想，但是此外的部分仅凭书信远远不够，我也得参加剧团的排练。Kanafinwë说他可以提供住宿的地方，于是一周之后，我就启程去提里安了。

那是我第一次见到图纳山丘顶端的白色梯形城市，奠成它的砖石里也有我们族人的心。但是后来我们自己选择抛弃了它，我们觉得被它的美丽和辉煌困住了。城市里也许有生活，也许有艺术，但不会有静思和智慧。二十五年的时间，居民的名字和容貌没有丝毫变化，居住于此处的神却已经不在了，我们的精神失去了依托。父辈们开始恐慌，他们要在眼睛彻底被世俗生活蒙蔽之前离开。

诺多和我们做了相反的选择。

现在我们虔诚而清明，而诺多已经成为了城市的一部分。比如Kanafinwë这样生于提里安、长于提里安的诺多，不正和天文馆在劳瑞林新一日光辉下的轮廓一样张扬？当我骑着马朝艾尔达高塔的方向走去，穿过三道城门，这个城市开口对我说话，她的声音和Indis的声音重叠了起来，“看着我，你应该来看看我的！”

她几经翻修：一座城市从图纳山上升起来，先是简单的木制结构，随着工艺的发展，材料变成了石头和金属。依山而建的白城共有七层，每一层都是不同的景象。Elrond现在居住的提里安比我的时代规划得更为工整，是如同音乐一般的记忆之城——我第一次见到她的时候，她的美丽在于年轻；她包容各种风格的建筑，充满了正确的和更多错误的尝试。

提里安！

第一层是从山下铺展而来的树木、植被和农田，零星地分布着一些庄园。到收获的时节，很多人移居下来，成片的果树林里熟透的果子裂开，运输粮食和矿藏的车从这里经过。有的时候猎人们直接升起火，烤肉的油滴落在火中，发出细碎的声响。

提里安！

第二层是工坊，随处可见放在街道两侧风干的石像、刚完成的织锦画、冷却的金属制物。这里挤满了丈量这座城市需要的单位：炉膛的温度、编织纺线的长度、屋檐上雕花之间的距离。这里的居民能不眠不休地劳作上一个月，这里的孩子们会说话不久就能做出一座小的石膏像。

提里安！

第三层依托山间的一块较为宽广的平地修建了中央广场。广场中心是一座喷泉，扇形的水面日夜闪着光，八条大理石铺就的小路以喷泉为中心向四周展开。广场的边缘是圆石路面，周围环绕着图书馆、天文馆、音乐厅和剧院，还有永不静止的人流。

提里安！

抬头望去，第五层是花园，第六层是Finwë的王庭，在这里就隐约可以看见挺拔的石柱和宫殿门前维拉们的雕像。第七层是Ingwë王的高塔，它的银色灯光一直照到弥漫着雾气的黑暗海域。

我从马背上下来，站在第四层。这里似乎是主要的居住区，我沿着不算宽阔的街道一路向前走去，眼前形状不同、风格各异的建筑几乎令我目不暇接。有传统的砖石居所——摆满了鲜花的窗台、镶着彩色玻璃的幕墙、贴满了贝壳的屋檐，也有失败的半成品和等待清理的废墟，它们被Kanafinwë玩笑般地称作“一个建筑家诞生的代价”。

Kurufinwë Fëanáro和他的家族住在这里。关于诺多至高王的长子为什么不与父母和两个弟弟同住，我听过足够多个版本的传言，并且觉得其中大部分应该是真实的；不过我也不怎么关心这些。这里过于热闹，每一层街道上的人都很多，我不得不慢下来，耽搁了很久，因此错过了侍从前来接应的时间。现在双树交辉的时候都要到了，城市在余晖中沙沙地呼吸着。

当我开始发愁该往哪里走的时候，钟声响了起来！钟敲了六下，每撞一次空气里都会有一些金色的光化成碎片。我看向光线渐渐消失的地方，有一个小孩子向我跑过来。

鸦黑色的头发、纯灰色的眼睛——最典型的诺多样貌，而颧骨和高挑的眉头让他显出与年龄不符合的锐利。我怕他撞在我身上，正想躲向侧边，他却在我面前停住了。他不说话，只是偏过头来盯着我看，然后突然伸手抓住了我的衣角。

“喂！”我被这个小孩子突如其来的举动惊了一下，试图拯救自己可怜的衣角，但是他抓得死死的，我又不敢用太大的力气。

“你父母教你这样和别人打招呼吗？”

我有些生气地抓着他的手。他仍然不说话，转过头，另一只手以一种奇怪的方式挥动着。我抬起头顺着他的目光看过去，从余晖的方向走来一个青年，一眼看上去就是这个孩子的亲族。如果说要有什么不同的话，大概是青年眉毛斜吊的角度没有那么高，让他看上去似乎更温和些——一个错觉。他的个子在诺多中算高的，但是比我矮一些，头发只是随意地束起来，穿着样式简洁的浅灰色长袍，走近了能看到领口附近金色的暗纹。

他看到我和那个孩子对峙着的艰难样子，一下子笑了出来，然后试图用一声轻微的咳嗽掩盖过去。

“啊，真是抱歉……你到得晚了，我让Kurvo来找你的。我最小的弟弟不会说话呢，所以只能用这种方式和人交流。你一定是Elemmírë吧？我是之前和你通过信的Kanafinwë。”

如果只听他的声音，我几乎也要相信那两个诺多旅人的溢美之词了：它响亮、清晰，稳稳当当地落在我的脑海中；半明半晦的天色随着他开口而微微颤动了一下。只是这句道歉里面可没有什么诚意。我闷闷地点了点头，“星辰照耀我们相会，相会。”

他把右手放在胸前，向我轻轻颔首，勉强算是个致意；我用相同的姿势回礼。被称作“Kurvo”的孩子看见他过来，终于放开了我，跑过去拽了三下Kanafinwë的衣角。然后Kanafinwë低头对弟弟说了几句话，好像他真的能“听”懂那个孩子在“说”什么一样。

我本来应该为我的迟到道歉，但是从刚刚起就不断冒头的疑问占了上风，“这孩子应该没见过我吧，他是怎么找到的？而且他看上去怎么也有十多岁了……”

Kanafinwë微微扬起头，用一种“明天也许会下雨”般稀松平常的语调解释，“大概有些人生来能用特殊的方法辨认，就像有些人生来说话就比较晚一样，这是很正常的事情。他的声带是好的，我猜他只是不想说而已。不过Kurvo像我和我的任何一个兄弟一样，从小就展示了某个方面的才能：他可以只用拽衣角就表达所有的意思。我父亲觉得这也是语言天赋的一种。”

不，一个十多岁的孩子不开口说话一点也不正常，拽衣角也不是正常的交流方式——但是看到他认真地滔滔不绝的样子，我只好拼命让自己的表情不要显得过于扭曲。“真是不可思议呀。你们能明白他想说什么？”

“这也并不难啊。我们研究语言的本质，一个发音代表一个词义，一个音符代表一个音高，它们本来就是随机组合在一起的。Kurvo做的只不过是把声音转换成另一套符号而已，这有什么困难的呢？”

他的语速很快，像一股直奔而下的流水，言辞中混杂着无意识的傲慢，却很难让人讨厌。Kurvo瞪了我一眼，仿佛配合似地又拽了两下。

“那这是在说什么啊？”我问。

“这是在说……”Kanafinwë突然停下来，严肃地看着Kurvo，“不能这么说，这位先生是我们家的客人。”他转向我，“有时候他还是不要说话比较好。”

我不想知道那个孩子在“说”什么了，看上去他并不喜欢我。这很好，因为我也不喜欢他。我们族人还有另一句格言：“如果一段会面从一开始就不愉快，那么之后它只会变得更糟。”小Kurufinwë让我永远地记住了这句话。Fëanáro最小的孩子显然是被宠坏了，而Kanafinwë也和我之前根据各种传闻拼凑出来的形象不尽相同。我们沿着街道向他的住处走去的时候，我把这个想法说了出来。

他的眼睛微微睁大了一些，显得很感兴趣，“那么来说说你对我的误解吧？之前我的兄弟告诉我，有一个版本的‘我’在旷野上听了七天，听到了星辰的声响。我得承认这个想法很有意思，虽然我是绝对不会这么做的。”

我耸耸肩，“和这个差不多，没什么新意。我以为你会更阴晴不定，像个艺术家，更……疯癫。”

“疯癫，”他愉快地笑了起来，“艺术家是让别人疯癫的。神智不清的头脑，就只能有神智不清的作品，不然我们只好把提琴的共鸣箱里灌满葡萄酒啦。”

我赞同他的一半观点，“最近不是有一首新曲子，《祝酒之歌》，据说是Olosson在完全喝醉、一点意识都没有的时候，突然来了灵感嘛。说的可真是玄之又玄……”

Kanafinwë摇摇头，“那根本就是在拼凑，而且错误百出，我怀疑Olosson连三拍子和四拍子的区别的不知道。傻瓜都懂得欢笑和流泪，小孩子都能把河里捡来的漂亮石头摆在一起。不过它至少还有一个优点。”

“是什么？”

“它足够短，不会让听众的痛苦延续太久。”

我们沉默了一秒，然后一起大笑起来。我的马，Súletál，甩了甩鬃毛，在半空中打了个响鼻。我们走过一片雕像群，他们的面孔在泰尔佩瑞安刚刚浮起的银蓝色光辉中宁静而富有感情，好看得有些恐怖。这时不远处传来喧嚣的人声了，好像一掀开房顶，话声、笑声和歌声就会一下子涌出来。过来接应的管家接过我手上的缰绳。虽然看起来不太像，不过我想起来这里毕竟还是提里安王长子的家族，就问Kanafinwë，“有没有什么礼仪清单一类的，让我在不小心出丑之前记住？”

他想了想，“如果你想去拜访我的祖父或者叔父的话，我会给你写一份的。至于我们这里，也许有很多奇怪的规矩，不过最缺少的就是礼仪。”

我拜访Ingwë王的前一天晚上，曾在母亲的监督下背了二十条规范。听到这个回答，我松了口气，继续向前走，Kanafinwë突然像想起来什么一样在后面补充，“啊，有一点要记住，地面上常会出现木材或者原石一类的东西，请一定不要绊倒。”

——他的话晚了一步才传到我耳中。您看，我们族人确实不负智慧之名：“如果一段会面从一开始就不愉快，那么之后它只会变得更糟。”

那天晚些时候，我第一次听到Kanafinwë演唱。然后我才明白，为什么泰尼魁提尔和提里安对他的评价完全不同。


	3. Fëanáro

有两种好的音乐：一种音乐因为它的平均而美，每个人都能在其中听出自己想要听到的东西，他们跟着旋律吟唱出来，回忆起各自喜爱的事物而开始微笑或哀恸。Kanafinwë的作品是另一种；很少有人能完整地复述他的作品，那些传唱的版本相比之下显得拙劣、破碎，不过这并不是那些可怜的听众的错。他的音乐不怎么在乎听众的内心，一视同仁地剥夺他们的思想，替换入创作者的意志。这样的感染力虽然不够成熟，也仍然是侵略性的；听众变得不像自己，勇敢者开始畏惧，乐观者开始哭泣，被灼烧的人仍抓着旋律不放，像抓着珍宝。您又不能要求一个思想空白的人，再去记住节奏的转换，音调的高低起伏。

——如果您在等着听我那天晚上的感想，那么就是这些了。我不得不痛苦地承认，提里安的“名过其实”也是我们根深蒂固的偏见之一；当然，年轻时的我出于骄傲，是绝对不会把这些话说出口的。

可是Kanafinwë的歌是完美的吗？当然不是。这个世界上不存在完美，尤其是对于音乐家而言，最好的作品永远叫做“下一部”。我们在一起讨论的时候，那位见过中洲大陆第一道星光的剧作家会直白地说，“他需要更多的年月学习倾听——倾听，而不是炫耀。”当时这句话很快就被埋在其他的话语、灵感和我们两个的插科打诨当中了，不过回想起来却显得格外清晰；剧作家是对的。不过我心里倒是希望这种学习倾听的契机能晚一些到来。哎！我希望在那有限的、骄傲和炫耀被允许的时候，我们就不要把时间浪费在思索艺术的本质上了；我希望我们肤浅一些，不要去理会那些只有年月和真正的痛苦才能激发出的正确和深刻——因为年月总有一天会堆积起来。不过这样的希望微不足道，听我讲这些的您，正处在次生子女生命中最宝贵的时光，您身上有着闪耀动人的力量；我的希望并没有什么意义。

 

我到达的第二天，我们便开始了工作。上午我们见了剧团、乐队和道具组，下午则是漫长又痛苦的讨论。剧作家这个人呢，看他平时笑呵呵的，和我们这些比他小很多的晚辈玩成一片，工作一开始就严肃得吓人，我真的见过年轻的女孩子被他训哭。当天快到双树交辉的时候我们才结束，确认剧作家听不见我们说话了，我抱怨了一句，“我饿得都能吞下一头鲸鱼了。”

Kanafinwë做了个夸张的表情，“我们家的食谱里可没有鲸鱼，虽然我希望回去的时候，桌上还能剩点别的鱼肉；我现在得去工坊了。”

“工坊？”

他张开双手，仰起头自嘲般地说，“为了早日结束我的学徒期做无谓的挣扎。记得我们家有些奇怪的规矩吗？这就是其中之一——先要有一个完成的作品，才能有完全的自由时间。而我碰巧在搞砸手工制品方面天赋异禀。”

我吃惊地看着他，“我以为‘Fëanáro的儿子每天花八个小时切割宝石’只是句玩笑话！”

“倒是没那么夸张。不过我们家的教育的确是从工坊开始的，我们每个人都在很小的时候就去学习分辨金属，或者观察判断炉火的温度。一开始我很喜欢，不过我喜欢的部分只是记住并念出几十种合金的名字而已。那个时候我得在那儿呆上更长时间，每一分钟都比前一分钟更无聊，看到我自己做的歪歪扭扭的东西就更心烦了。”

“没试过和令尊沟通一下？”但是我马上就想到，恐怕没有孩子愿意面对一个专制的父亲生气的样子。我的父亲对我也同样严格，一回忆起他拧起来的眉头，我就像被灌了一大口烧酒，喉咙打了个结。“……当我没说。”

不过Kanafinwë的回答却超出了我的预料，“事实上我确实跟他提出过。”我们一边走向工坊的方向，他一边跟我讲起来。

 

————————————————

 

我当时比你还要小，花了好长时间才下定决心，并且编好我自认为妥当的言辞去找父亲，向他要更多的自由时间。

我犹豫倒不是因为害怕，而是因为我不想看到他失望的样子。你可能听说Fëanáro的愤怒十分可怕，但对我们来说，他的失望才会让我们心碎。我宁愿他拿起那本厚厚的《昆雅语音学导论》敲我的头，也不愿意听见他叹气的声音。我在他书房门口兜圈子，终于准备敲门的时候，门从里面被拉开了！光线和风一下子从我身后涌了进去，把我向前推了几步。我抬头的时候，视线正撞上他的眼睛。

我顿时把之前准备好的辞令忘得一干二净，只能装作镇定的样子，“上午好，爸爸。今天的天气真好，今天的光温暖得好像蜜酒一样。”

“上午好，Kano。”他居高临下地看着我，袖子上沾着墨水，声音里有种不可动摇的威严，“每次有人跟我谈天气，我就知道他们别有企图。这次你的脑袋里在谋划着什么呢？”

听到这句话，有一部分的我想直接飞奔而逃了。感谢或者说可恨我血脉里的那些鲁莽和执着，我没有这么做，而是在深吸了一口气之后开口了。父亲盯着我，认真地听完了我的“长篇演说”，然后问我，“你觉得把时间浪费在不擅长的事情上是没有意义的，你需要更多的时间做自己喜欢的事情。那么如果有了时间，你准备做什么呢？你有什么计划？”

我什么计划也没有！只好把我想做的事情一一列出来，比如到河边坐一下午啊，把一本书读完啊，去中央广场唱两首歌啊……这些事情本来就零零散散，堆在一起显得更琐碎了。我却不知不觉就说了很多，连带着把很多平时的奇思妙想都讲了出来。到了最后，我已经开始说起我当时根本不可能做到的宏伟构想，“……他们说祖父的宫殿里有最好的竖琴，可是还有很多音没法弹奏。虽然有些费事，不过我觉得两根弦中间的音也是可以计算出来的……”

他看着我笑了出来，就像雨后慢慢亮起的天光，“不是有很多计划吗。你现在有时间了，一点点地去做吧。”

比我想象的要容易很多。我盯着他，突然觉得我的父亲也许比人们所说的得更开明，他只是在等我们提出要求、提出质疑，等我们否定他。

 

那天之后我的生活有了三个改变。一是我如愿以偿不用每天去工坊了，二是我开始了一个至今还没有完成的工程——我仍然需要做出一个能被Fëanáro承认的作品，才能彻底告别学徒生涯。三是我的朗诵练习一下子难了许多。有一次我们回城，父亲推着车把一堆矿石运回去，我抱着资料跟在他后面。

“Kano，”他突然对我说，“我说一句，你来接下一句。”

我很擅长这个，因此快速地回答他，“我们今天背哪一段？”

他摇摇头，“不是背——是说。我说一句，你接你认为合适的内容。”

我瞪大了眼睛看他。“您说要有意识地断句、抑扬，投入感情，可是我连内容都不知道……”

他没理会我的疑问就自顾自地开始了！他朗诵起来声音如洪钟，在通向提里安城的道路上回荡着，路过的马匹跟着咣当咣当地响起来，我头脑里的声音也有了凹凸和折角，文字也哗啦哗啦地摇晃着。……这其实也不算困难，这对我而言有什么难的呢？我们就这样一句一句地接下去，打发在路上的时间。快到城门口的时候，我接了一句，他突然停下来，他的声音还在空气里震颤着。

“有什么问题吗？”我有点不安地想了想，“也许有个地方不是那么符合语法，不过……”

我眯起了眼。他用深灰色的眼睛盯着我，“我觉得它很合适……很精彩。”

然后他大声笑起来，一点也不管路过的人投来的目光。

 

————————————————

 

据说诺多兰提的开篇是一声铮然的击弦：Fëanáro的队伍被海湾挡住了。于是他们在港口、船只、防波堤上拔出剑，海浪乘着骏马越翻越高，泛白的星辰下是一双双空洞的眼睛，属于帖勒瑞精灵，也属于Fëanáro疯狂的、凶恶的追随者们——其中当然也包括他的七个儿子，也包括诺多兰提的作者本人。据说有一整节竖琴只是在模仿钟声，先是节日庆典上颂奏般的钟歌，渐渐变成令人惊惶和颤栗的丧钟，当，当，当，当，当，当，当！

追随一个疯狂的父亲既不明智也不正确，不过现在我想起这个小故事，又觉得这样不正确的事情必然会发生，爱会蒙上正确的眼睛；我又说到太久之后了。我没见过Fëanáro，但是遇见过几次Nerdanel。那天傍晚和Kanafinwë分开后，我和Pallano在宽敞的厅堂一边吃晚饭，一边愉快地聊着饲马和驯马的话题。我不怎么懂马，不过Pallano说起话来有种逗人发笑的天分。他一边抛接着一只可怜的橙子，一边评价着我的马，“我见过Súletál了，真是个漂亮的大家伙！她看着性子挺温顺的，不过似乎容易受惊……你一定没有好好照料她！”

“她不久前才归属于我……不过我一直按时喂食和清洁呀。”我惊讶地回答。

Pallano露出惋惜的表情摇摇头，“哎，所以说你不懂。养马最重要的是什么？是爱啊！你看着她的眼神不够温柔，你说话的声音太响。你不向她表达出爱情，她当然就不安了。”

“是吗？”我有些不解，“那我应该怎么做？多摸摸她的背，给她唱首歌吗？”

隔壁桌传来了低低的笑声，飘进温暖热闹的空气中。

“马多多少少都容易受惊，那是因为它们视力不好。Pallano，别拿我们的客人打趣。”这个时候Nerdanel脚步匆匆地过来了，她的话语很严厉，语气却比内容温和得多。我第一次见到Nerdanel，不过她实在是太容易辨认了，即使她红铜色的长发挽成了一个不算整齐的发髻，我从她拿着的一对工作用的手套也能认出来：她的工具就像是围绕在她身边的盾牌和剑，她因此拥有了不需要依赖于任何人的骄傲与自由。她面孔的轮廓对于女性来说显得过于坚硬，反而更像她手中的作品——通向主厅的路旁那一列感情丰富的雕像。Nerdanel没坐下，随便吃了几口桌上的沙拉，然后拿起一块黑面包准备离开。

Pallano鲜见地做出严肃的神色，“抱歉，夫人。”

她灵活的眼睛看了看Pallano，又转向了我，微笑起来，“你是Makalaurë的朋友吧？看来你已经见过我们家最糟糕的一面了，希望其他的一切都能让你呆得愉快。”

我连忙感谢她和她家人的款待。我心里觉得奇怪，因为她之前并没有见过我；忙于工作的女主人似乎对这个家里发生的一切都很了解。Pallano看见她离开，耸了耸肩，对我做了个鬼脸，我有些气恼地回瞪了他一眼。但是Nerdanel好像突然想起了什么，又转身问我，“Makalaurë去了工坊？”

我点点头，“他说一会儿回来。”

“一会儿？”Nerdanel又好笑又生气地说，“他一开始做他的竖琴，他的‘一会儿’得有两个双树交辉的时间那么长。进了工作间就再也出不来了，这简直是我们家的诅咒！我现在没空……得找人给他送点吃的。Pallano，你说过今天晚些时候要去一趟工坊那边的吧？”

“我下午就完工啦。不过很乐意为您效劳。”Pallano快活地说。

“我去吧，夫人。”强烈的好奇心驱使我开口，“我挺想看看那琴是什么样子的。”

之前我以为Kanafinwë说的“无谓的努力”会是外形或结构别致的铸件一类的东西；竖琴做起来虽然复杂，不过这么多年来无数能工巧匠的研究下，制作的过程和工艺已经没什么发挥空间了，要通过Fëanáro的考核恐怕不容易。

女主人笑了笑，迅速地包了点烤肉和面包递给我，吻了一下我的面颊，“谢谢你，亲爱的。”然后她就离开了，Pallano滑稽地重复她的话，“‘进了工作间就再也出不来了’，好像她自己不是那样！”

这话不用Pallano说，我也能看出来。

 

我是靠听觉找到Kanafinwë的工作间的。Pallano告诉了我工坊的位置在哪里——不过在我走进去之后，迎接我的是无数道门、无数道墙和无穷无尽的走廊。这里很嘈杂，不同的门后有不同的声音：车床和金属碰撞的声音，鼓风机运转的声音，炉窑转动的声音；比起一间间独立的工作室，它们更像是一个个魔盒，每个盒子里面有不同的活物在游窜着。

幸运的是，我去的时候Kanafinwë正在试一根低音弦，让我可以跟着一片隆隆声中偶尔响起的拨弦声，和为了打发无聊随意哼出的歌曲找到目标。

“在我走过的地方，

轻盈的影子，

化作寂静的石块，

岸边的沙砾，

沉入庄严的海底……”

我旋动门把手，歌声停止了。不算宽敞的工作间和室外的一片空地相连，夜间银色的风穿梭而来。我向空地走去，首先吸引我注意力的是一地木屑和演算稿之中向上延伸的巨大木制骨架，她倾着一条手臂，细密的金色花纹生长在涂好黑漆的木材表面，上方弧形的金属面板上交叉排列着复杂的弦轴——那是一架竖琴。

“七十四个弦位？她简直是一个前所未有的庞大又美丽的怪物……”我低低地赞叹出声。

听见我的话，Kanafinwë没抬头，一边缠一根金属弦一边自豪地说，“她会出现在今年丰收季的祭典上，如果我的进度足够快的话。她的确很美丽……她是第一个可以弹奏半音的双排弦竖琴！从绘图、削木、上漆、雕刻、锻造、制弦，我看着她从我不切实际的构想一点点变成实物。有的时候我甚至想，如果即使有一天我死去了，她也能代替我歌唱。”他专注地盯着那架琴，好像用目光就能完成她。

“维林诺又没有死亡啊。”我愣了愣，这个概念对我来说太遥远了，我甚至不曾想象过它。艾尔达的生活庄重而光明，没有死亡，没有黑暗，没有恐惧，没有——

当！那根低音弦闷响了一声。音不够准，而且又有些干涩。夜间的风起来了。

“我的祖母死去了。”

我想起来了……我当然知道Míriel的事情，没有人不知道她。不过她对我们来说显得太不真实了，死亡不应该在维林诺发生。

“……我很抱歉。”

Kanafinwë放下那根冥顽不化的弦，有些烦躁地抓起一张草稿纸检查了起来，“不用道歉，我又没在讲什么悲惨的经历。你听到了Fëanáro在提里安的声誉，创造火焰的灵魂是有代价的，就像做一把琴；我觉得好像看着自己一部分的热情离开了一样。”

“那一部分还会自己跑回来的。”我觉得有点不可思议，“……所以你是在恐惧死亡？”

“我恐惧我不知道的东西。你看，我们每天的生活都是没有代价的喜悦，我太过热爱它们。我们对只存在于诗歌中的死亡和终结一无所知：死亡是什么样的，它会带走我喜欢的一切吗？有一天它出现的时候，我们就不知道该怎么做了。”

他把那张纸扔到一边，继续研究起琴弦来。风越来越大，很多密密麻麻写着各种数据的纸张被刮走了。我提醒Kanafinwë，不过他表现得一点也不在意，“不用管那些，反正琴也快做完了，直接扔掉就好。”

单纯是出于在辩论中不愿占下风的心理，我学着我们族人中智者的语气说，“可是我们又何必为不可能发生的事情担心呢？恐惧不是我们的天性，只是源于阿尔达的伤损。更何况恐惧多来自想象；孩子们总想象着天暗下来的时候会有鬼怪，成年人就知道黑暗中什么也没有了。”

他又试了一下音，这次音色要好听得多了。他站起来，没赞同我，也没反对我，只是开始用朗诵般的音调念起我父亲的那首西行之诗的第二章来，声音洪亮，感情充沛：

“收敛星辰光辉的黑云啊！

浓雾弥漫的西尔卡海畔！[1]

不要回头！我的同胞

猎神号角响彻四方……”

几片树叶戏剧性地打着旋落了下来。我记得下面的句子，我永远都不会忘记这首长诗，于是我接着唱下去：

“……披着幻影的恐惧

吹起思乡的曲调

首生子女在那里迷失

归途只有永恒的黑暗——”

沉默了一会，他毫不留情地评论道，“我觉得它念起来比唱出来更好。”

我会同意他的观点的，如果曲子不是我自己写出来的话。这个时候我才想起我过来的目的是什么，把勉强可以叫做晚饭的包裹扔给他。我们坐在露台边缘，有一搭没一搭地聊着。我发现和Kanafinwë聊音乐之外的事情，就像闭着眼睛从一个袋子里随手抓出东西来，可能是鹅卵石或玛瑙，也可能是羽毛或铅块，可能有趣，也可能让人不安。不过我不记得聊过什么内容了，反正都只是些不够智慧的年轻头脑里的奇思异想，反正现在再也没有人跟我谈论它们了。

那架未完成的竖琴站立在银色的光辉下，和当时我心中的“死亡”一样：强大又美丽，冰冷又安详！

 

[1]精灵从库维因恩湖出发西迁时，先绕过北部的西尔卡海再向西行走，但前方因为战争带来的黑云无法看见星空，“于是他们当中有很大一群因为害怕而后悔了，他们回头离去，从此被大家所遗忘。”


	4. Daereth

Daereth死了，她是被人杀死的。

我忘了她的名字，但我得跟您讲她的故事，我只好称呼她为Daereth。我也不记得她的模样了，她应该是褐色的长发……可是我的记忆里，她的面孔是空白的。

那个悲惨的夜晚像没有尽头的坠落一样长，直到铁钟快活地敲响了七下，从哭号中奏出一首赞歌，把我们从漆黑的睡眠里唤醒。许多艾尔达都赶去了澳阔隆迪的海港帮忙，那里挤满了人，活着的和死去的，那么多人，我没想到死亡毁灭了那么多；死亡在互相吸引，互相呼唤，死亡用她的声音在喊，“他杀了人……他杀了人！他杀了我的亲人！”

周围的空气突然开始颤动，我循着声音穿过人群，看到Daereth半身浸在暗红色的海水里，手里握着一把剑。一阵海浪涌了上来，满怀爱意地扑向她的面孔，然后又带着飞沫簌簌地褪了下去。从此我再也想不起来她的长相和名字了。就好像她刻意把它们都抹去了，只让憎恨留下来。

可是她是被谁杀死的呢，被失控的诺多还是失手的族人？她又为什么会带着武器出现在港口，是为了保护Kanafinwë，还是为了——杀死他？在悲伤造成的疯狂中杀死另一个疯狂得不顾一切的人……！抱歉，我还是不要擅自猜测了，其中许多可能性对于艾尔达的心灵过于残酷，对您也是如此。在一片嘈杂和混乱中我恍惚地站着，直到Alassë跑过来颤抖地握住我的手，问我，“Elemmírë，我有点害怕了，天怎么还没亮？”

“天亮了啊。”我回答她，突然觉得她的手冰冷得可怕，让我的声音冻在喉咙里，“钟都敲过了……”

“可是天一直是暗的呀……”

我抬头看，只有几颗星没精打采地闪着，深灰色的天幕在远方落入黑色的海水下——那是Fëanáro的船队消失的地方。

 

遇到Daereth是因为一个误打误撞的差错。那天乐队和剧团第一次合排第一幕，序曲和前两首歌都很顺利，但是当Nethiel扮演的女主角Melmë出场之后，剧作家似乎对她的表现非常不满意，于是我们不得不一遍遍地从头开始。这是维林诺最炎热时节当中一个令人烦躁的午后，我们在一片宽敞的废墟，我和Kanafinwë一边漫不经心地等着开始的信号，一边低声地争论着谁去和剧作家说“先把这段跳过去继续进行”——当然我们谁都不会去的，这样只会带来更无聊的辩论。

Nethiel的声音从不远的地方传过来，“……可是我已经很努力了呀。”她很漂亮，身材娇小，不表演的时候说话声带着点腼腆。

“你的问题不在这里。”剧作家有点恼火地说，“你表现得太夸张了，太刻板了，你的声音里怎么没有活力？你要传达的是自然的感情，它和练习没什么太大的关系，正常人都能做到这一点！”

Nethiel露出一种混合着委屈和不解的表情注视着剧作家。剧作家没办法了，只好从旁边候场的演员里随便拉出一个女孩，“你来读一下，第一幕第三场，二十二行开始。”

“我？！可是——”

她说起话来带着点海风气味的口音，像拿起鹅卵石随便敲在一串玻璃杯子上，又没什么规律又好听；我突然想不起来之前是否在剧团里听过这样的声音了。心情不太好的剧作家没让她接着说下去，直接把剧本塞给了她，“照你平时说话的样子读。”Kanafinwë不算小声地叹了口气，懒洋洋地说，“真是可怜！这一段有那么难吗……”

对面似乎响起一阵哄笑。在我表示赞同之前，又一份剧本塞了过来，“第一幕第三场，二十六行。”

我们同时从心不在焉的状态恢复，然后我一下子幸灾乐祸地笑了出声，Kanafinwë的表情变得又滑稽又悲惨。

“Eru Ilúvatar啊！”他无奈地接过剧本，扫了两眼就走过去。这个时候那个褐色头发的女孩子抬起头来，我看到了一张空白的脸。

那是Daereth！

她开始说话，一开始带着一点点的颤音，渐渐像河水一样流淌起来。

“……我要向哪颗星星，哪个神明，去偿还在他眼中看到的爱？整个世界都变得黑暗了，我只能看见他一个；可是没有他的世界我也不在乎。命运呀，你惯常爱收集恋人的眼泪，但是我的话也不怕被你听见！让你的妒忌驾着疾风来吧，今晚Melmë爱上了Raumolíro。”

在一阵不长不短的沉默之后，另一个声音好像刚从梦里惊醒一样响起。

“我要用哪个词语，哪个音节，去回报在她眼中看到的爱？整个世界都浮了起来，只有我揣着铅一样重的灵魂；可是爱情能把我带到她身边。命运啊，你惯常爱绊住恋人的脚步，但是我的心也不怕被你看见！让你的愤怒随着荆棘来吧，今晚Raumolíro爱上了Melmë。”

接下来是唱词，Daereth的声音轻飘飘的，像潮水一样一下子扬起来！跟着她的另一股声音是从海底升起的火焰，有一瞬间我觉得自己像是刚被拉上岸的溺水者，我听见了声音，却听不清内容；听懂了词语，却听不懂句子。

“……直到有一天死亡来临

我们还会再次相爱……”

合唱结束了，周围响起了掌声。排练继续了下去，这个小插曲本来很快就会被忘掉。但那天傍晚人走得差不多的时候，我看到Kanafinwë在一个破碎的石柱旁边心烦气躁地来回走着。

“行板，D小调……”他扬起头快乐地说，“DO、SI、RA……MI！第三小节进入主题，升半音，表现爱情的升华……不行，不对……”他一下子变得沮丧，左手撑着额头，垂下来的头发挡住了侧脸，“我找不到她了。”

“她？”我奇怪地问，“如果你指的是今天那个女孩，她明天肯定还会来排练的呀。”

“不对，不对，他们搞错了。”他的脚步停下来了，手里好像抓着一个发光的东西，“她不是剧团的人，没人知道她叫什么、从哪里来。我找不到她了。”

 

后来Nethiel告诉我，这就是“爱情”。那个时候我根本不知道爱情是什么样的，当然，我唱过关于爱情的歌，这也不需要真正懂得它。我心里的爱情是居中的一个空拍，词尾的一个颤音，摇摇晃晃的，我知道人们喜欢这样的修饰，我知道它总能抓住人们的心：在一切都永恒而安宁的地方，爱情是唯一轻浮又飘忽不定的东西，所以也最让人着迷了。

“这是恋爱呀。”过了几天休息的时候，我和Nethiel随便找了个废弃的台子坐着，她眨了眨眼，跟我说。

“我总觉得恋爱不像歌里唱的那么好。”我耸耸肩，“他们说恋人分开的时候，一秒钟有一天那么长；但是见面的时候，时间又好像乘着最强健的马，跑得飞快。我这两天看见Kanafinwë又高兴又痛苦的样子，都快要相信啦。”

“哎，”Nethiel叹了口气，“可是他已经从他的痛苦中走出来了，我的痛苦才刚刚开始呢。”

“啊？”

“我刚刚看到那个褐色头发的女孩子来找他啦。你没看到吗？”

想到再也不用看到Kanafinwë暴躁的样子，我一下子松了口气，“我得离恋爱的人远一点，他们脾气都不好。她怎么说？”

Nethiel笑了起来，“我演给你看吧。”她就跳下台子，先站在左边，“‘我前两天路过这边的时候，不小心把一串珍珠项链落下了。请问您看到过吗？’”

然后她又跑到右边，活灵活现地装成男性的声音，“‘它对您很重要吗？’”

“‘只是海滩上随处都可以捡到的珍珠。’”Nethiel扮演的“Daereth”深吸了一口气，微微抬起头露出一个狡黠的笑，眼睛像是盯着远处的东西一样专注又着迷，“‘但是我很喜欢它。’”

“‘真抱歉，我没看到过。’”Nethiel又跳到右边，皱着眉摇摇头，“‘不过明天我可以帮您一起找。’”她的眉头慢慢舒展开，声音里有抑制不住的喜悦。

“‘谢谢您，那么就这样说定了。’”她开心地说，“‘我明天还会来的。’”还没等“Kanafinwë”问她的名字，她就跑开了，又像想起来什么一样转过身，但最后只说了句，“‘一千次的午安！’”

然后她又变回了Nethiel，像谢幕一样鞠了一个躬。我给她鼓掌。

“你演得真好。剧作家要求得太高啦，每个人总有状态不好的时候啊。”

听到剧作家的名字她一下泄气了，又坐了上来，“哎……男人这么严肃，会没有姑娘爱的呀……”

“我觉得我不怎么严肃，也没有姑娘爱我啊。”我认真地想了想。

“你太小啦。”她咯咯地笑了，笑到一半突然像想起了什么，变得异常悲伤，“我知道了，不是因为什么状态不好，我大概也是恋爱了。为什么一个写过那么多爱情故事的人，看不出来我爱他呢？”

这个时候休息时间恰到好处地结束了，不然我实在不知道怎么安慰人。

 

大概半个月之后，有一天我在街上，突然听到Daereth在喊我，“前面那个高个子的梵雅小孩，你能停一下吗？”

我转过头，记忆里的我对着一张空白的面孔。

“我不是小孩子，我已经48岁啦。”我有些不满地说。

“哦，原来你比别人早两岁成年呀。”她就轻快地笑了起来。我有点想伸手把挡在她面前的浓雾挥开，想至少看看她眼睛里虹膜的颜色或者爱的形状，不过这也是徒劳的。

“我最近不怎么能见到Makalaurë了。能帮我带个信吗？”

她用音乐般的腔调拉长了那个名字，我郁闷地点了点头，把信接过来，“他的竖琴快做完了，所以大概正把自己关在工坊里，他们一家人都那样。过两天就好了。”

“两天，两天！”她甜蜜又苦恼地说。她从浓雾背后注视着我，“谢谢你。我告诉你一个秘密吧：我看见他第一眼就爱上了他。那串项链是我故意扔掉的。”

我在能思考之前就脱口而出，“那我也告诉你一个秘密：Kanafinwë早就找到啦。”

“我猜也是这样。”

我的记忆断在了这里，这就是我和Daereth惟一一次交谈。我和她完全不熟，知道的也只有她是个住在海港的帖勒瑞，有一个我忘记了的名字。那天我把信塞到工作间的门缝里，接着去对付因为Kanafinwë请假导致的加倍的工作量，完全忘了这段小插曲。

几天之后Kanafinwë终于出现了，样子看上去憔悴了很多，灰眼睛里却闪着动人的光。他兴奋地说，“我做完了！我完成了那架琴！”然后筋疲力尽地把自己扔进一把椅子里。看他的样子，倒不像是一股热情离开了，而是他把一小块生命分了出去。

我在工坊看到了她完成后的样子：七十四根弦干净整齐地切断了从上方铺下来的劳瑞林的金色光面，给了音乐的影子以形式和内容。一股热烈的感情和恐惧同时在我血液里颠簸起伏，我想到神从音乐中创造了我们，把一团火或者一个音符吹进了影子里；我们不是永恒的，创世的宏乐才是，这个世界注定要迎来一个接着一个新的清晨……我突然觉得有点害怕了，就偏过头看Kanafinwë，跟他说话，我自己的声音让我安定下来。

“等到演出的那天，人们会喜欢她的。”

他点点头，若有所思，“嗯，演出……”然后他好像突然从自己的世界里走出来了一样，问我，“这两天你看到Daereth了吗？”

我摇摇头，“我以为她在信里跟你说了。”

“信——什么信？”

糟糕了，我低估了Fëanáro一家工作起来专注的程度。我们连忙从门槽里把那封一动不动地躺了好久的信救出来，它看上去奄奄一息的，不如说已经彻底死掉了。Kanafinwë飞快地读完折好，自嘲般地说，“好了，我不得不去抢救我危在旦夕的爱情了。我觉得现在去找她还来得及。”

我想起了Daereth的话，“哎，从此你的心大概被她拴死了。她如果仁慈的话，也许偶尔会放开手里的绳子，可是她残忍的时候又会收回来，不给你自由。大约恋人的心都是自私又残忍的。”

Kanafinwë不可思议地看着我，“如果一定要有谁离不开对方，那个人也会是她；可是我也会给她我的爱的。”他离开的时候显得自信满满，一点都不像前些天因恋爱而苦恼的青年。

然后他在一堆没清理掉的木材废料上绊了一下，我毫不留情地嘲笑了他。

 

我以为那封信会是我那天最郁闷的经历了，直到我遇到了小Kurufinwë。我准备离开的时候，Fëanáro最小的儿子突然跑来了工坊，手里拿着那串珍珠项链，使劲地拽了几下我的衣角。我奇怪地看着他，然后他似乎才意识到我是“听”不懂他这门“语言”的，只好开口说话，“之前我觉得好玩，不小心弄断了，我才把它接上，可是Makalaurë已经走了。”

他口齿清晰，句子说得也很流利。我瞪着他，“你不是会说话嘛。”

他又不肯继续说了，只是拿着项链看着我。在逐渐升起的不愉快中我大概明白了他的意图，“你想让我带着你追上Kanafinwë，把项链给他？”

小Kurufinwë点点头，指着不远处桌面上的空信封。我就没办法了，的确是我没把信送到。虽然我不认为自己对别人的恋爱成功与否有任何责任可言，不过他的眼神总让我感觉到一种没有缘由的愧疚感。

“那往哪儿走呢？”我猜Kanafinwë可能走的是提里安去海港的路，不过不能确定。

“我能找到。”他嘴角动了动，好像开口说话让他很不开心似的。

想起我第一次来的时候Kurvo找到了我，我也就不怎么惊讶了。我们冲向马厩，我把他抱上马，“坐稳了。你掉下来的话，我可就不管你啦。”

他看了我一眼，熟练地抓住了马鞍的边缘。他的哥哥们应该是经常带他骑马的。当Súletál开始飞奔，他一边给我指路，一边维持着一个非常平衡的姿势，让我基本上不用担心真的会把他甩出去。

“Kurvo，你是怎么辨认人和方向的？”当疾风掠过我们身侧，扑打着我的耳膜的时候，我问他。金树的光芒已经完全黯淡下去了，星辰好像从夜空上生长出来一样，一开始是零星的几颗，然后越来越多、越来越辉煌，带着夏末夜晚微微的凉气。

我的手臂感觉到他小小的胸脯起伏了一下，“脚印，气味，思想。看得到的，闻得到的，听得到的。……我花了好久才适应。”

大概小Kurufinwë看到的世界，和我有些微的不同，大概命运给了他一种残酷的天分，就像命运给了Fëanáro和他的每个儿子一样？可是没等我细想，风声里又传来一句细微但清晰的抱怨。

“和Findaráto一样，金毛的傻瓜。”

我突然知道刚见面的时候他说的是什么了，气得一下子加速，什么也不愿意再细想。

“这样的忙，我可不会再帮第二次了。”我恶狠狠地对他说。

故事的结局算是圆满的，我和Kurvo气喘吁吁地在海滩边找到了Kanafinwë，把项链给了他。这个时候Daereth好像来了，我们连忙躲在一边：海洋的呼吸变得急促，星辰的声音突然喧哗了起来。我看到Kanafinwë的微笑，我看到Daereth接过那串项链，我想她空白的表情原本应该是喜悦的；我看到前者抚摸着后者柔软的长发……然后我拎着小Kurufinwë往回走了，觉得这个时候我们还是离开比较好。

我随意地哼起了Melindil和Sérien诀别的那首歌，唱到“永别了，永别了，我的Melindil；永别了，永别了，我的Sérien”那句时，在中央广场撞见了剧作家。从周围建筑中透出一列列温柔的黄色灯光，这个时间广场上的情侣最多，他们站在街灯下、门廊边，或者坐在喷泉旁低声絮语着，一阵又一阵快乐的笑声响起来。

“晚上好。”我从马上跳下来和剧作家打招呼，“今天的夜色真美啊。什么是爱情呢？”

我不能再突兀的问题让剧作家笑了，“你还小。爱情对每个人露出不一样的面孔，只有见过它样子的人才知道。”

“我最近真是被谈恋爱的人搞糊涂了。”我说，“什么都不太懂了。不过我真希望能有您的作品中那样战胜一切、超越命运的爱情。”

“爱情并不是能战胜一切的，也不能超越命运。”

那个时候，剧作家的目光投向快乐的人群，平静地说。

“西迁的时候，我们一起上路。我们走到看不见星光的地方，她不肯向前继续走了。可是我满心都向往着对岸的智慧和光辉……我们争吵了很久，最终在那里分开。

“我启程追赶族人的队伍，每走一步，都离她更远一些。

“我们乘着孤岛渡海，刚刚踏上陆地，我就撑不住倒了下来。我跪在一直向往着的大陆上吼叫着，痛哭着。我心里开始恨她，为什么她不放下该死的固执——她应该来看看的，她一定会喜欢这里的。

“我知道她一定也在对岸责备我，憎恨着我，因为我抛下她，选择了永远的分离。

“她从来没有原谅过我，我也从来没有停止过爱她。

“我以后再也不会写任何跟爱情有关的东西了。”

Melindil，Sérien，Raumolíro，Melmë……剧作家笔下角色们的名字都在他周围漂浮了起来。诺多发明的文字有着尖锐的折角，在这个星辰喧嚣的美好夜晚，划出了不和谐的尖厉声音。

一对快活的恋人追逐着，从我们旁边跑过去。我想起Kanafinwë和Daereth……还有暗暗地爱着剧作家的Nethiel，她知道这些吗？我看着剧作家没有一丝波澜的表情，说不出话。


	5. Nelyafinwë

维林诺最炎热的季节快结束的时候，排练基本上已经完成，Nelyafinwë和他的两个弟弟也结束了一次长途游猎回来了。您也许会好奇我之前为什么没有提到他们，毕竟当Fëanáro的儿子们在场的时候，想要忽视他们的存在是不可能的——尤其是Nelyafinwë和Turkafinwë。那天下午我沿着回廊去花园找Kanafinwë，远远地就听见谈话、大笑和口哨声，一阵接着一阵；好像那群人凑在一起，有趣的事情就会不停地冒出来，修得规规整整的枝条或者恹恹地平躺在人工池里的水也变得让人愉快了。

“……最后一天，我们冒险进了森林深处，那里不是Oromë治下的领地，树木更加古老，高耸的树冠在上方交缠在了一起，树枝是蛇形的，像片细密的捕兽网。周围一片厚重的黑暗，基本上见不到光，我们得提着灯走。然后你猜发生了什么？我一回身，Moryo把我的灯看成了狼的眼睛，直接拉开了弓……”

这句话的后半部分被淹没在笑声里。然后是来自Morifinwë的有些尴尬的辩解，“周围确实太黑了。而且，据说Melkor被关押起来之前制造的恶兽就在黑暗里躲藏着。”

“我真该庆幸我的弟弟发箭没有我一半快，不然今天晚上你们就能在餐盘上见到我啦。”

“后来你们真遇到狼了？”Kanafinwë问。

“我们走了一个多小时，除了周围越来越黑，什么都没发生，Maitimo就拉我们出去了。”Turkafinwë的语气里有点失望，“我以为能打到附近没有的动物呐。不过，之前我们看到一片红色的山丘，像一片冻住的海，地图上没标出来。”

“Makalaurë，你应该跟我们一起来的。”他最后总结般地说。

“下次我们怎么也得把你拖出去。”说话的人是Nelyafinwë，他低沉略带沙哑的声音非常好辨认。这个时候我转过一个弯，看见了Fëanáro的儿子们：最显眼的是Turkafinwë，他奇异地有着一头金发，枕着一只手臂，舒服地躺在草坪上；Kanafinwë和Morifinwë懒洋洋地坐在一边。Nelyafinwë离他们稍微远些，盘腿坐在画架前面，似乎在画一幅速写；再远一点，小Kurufinwë张着双臂，维持着平衡走在狭窄的水池边缘，像根钟表指针似的一圈一圈绕着，也不觉得厌烦（有好几次我觉得他要掉进水里了）。午后毛绒绒的光线洒下来，光里飘着些浮尘，它们下落得很慢，让人总有种错觉，一切都变得静止不动，连时间也慢下来了。太阳纪元的艾尔达总是希望时间能稍微停一下，因为构成我们本质的大部分都已经变成记忆，而Arien驾着她的日船带我们一天天离记忆更远，让永生的我们处在永久不断的思乡中。

“抱歉，手上有工作。下次，下次我会去的。”Kanafinwë露出了一个敷衍的笑容。

“我们听说了。”Nelyafinwë暂时停下了手上的笔，朝他的兄弟们望去，“现在，音乐家，人们都期待着在祭典上见到你那架据说可以弹奏光线的琴——我以为我们家出了个魔术师。”

他的话语里带着点打趣的意味，同时也流露出不需要用语言表达的喜爱。Kanafinwë挑起了眉毛，Turkafinwë坐起来，一只手撑在地上，“别显得这么惊讶。我们的二哥完成了什么作品，要是不急着告诉别人，我才会奇怪呢。而且，我们还听说了另一件事。”

他刻意把尾音拉得很长，这次Kanafinwë真的露出不可思议的表情了。另外两个似乎也都从Turkafinwë戏谑的语调中读出了什么。Morifinwë用手肘撞撞Turkafinwë，“我还以为整天被漂亮姑娘围着的三哥会是第一个恋爱的。”

“你懂什么。”Turkafinwë好像准备发表演说一样清了清嗓子。他看上去年龄不比我大多少，说起话来却模仿着老成者的样子，“恋爱这种东西，要么就是轻浮的，短暂又不可靠，要么就太过美好；这样的东西可不适合我。还是让Makalaurë来吧。我有漂亮姑娘和弓就够啦。”

没等Morifinwë发表什么感想，Kanafinwë就好笑地说，“你这不也是恋爱吗？你爱上的是森林，你的心跳变快了，血流得更激烈，这是恋爱呀。”

Turkafinwë吹了声口哨，大笑起来，“看看我们的二哥，可怜的坠入爱河的人噢！好吧，要是哪天森林变成了个姑娘，我也会爱她的，还会给她写十页纸的情书呢。”

Kurvo听见了，从台子上跳下来，跑到Kanafinwë身边伸手扯了几下他的衣角。Kanafinwë字正腔圆地翻译，“Kurvo说，Turko他没救了。”

 

关于Nelyafinwë，我之前听到的轶闻比关于Kanafinwë的更多。除了他一百岁左右就开始在Finwë的王庭帮忙处理一些事务之外，更多关于他少年时期的传言听上去又传奇又没什么根据。我听过最离奇的故事是，Nelyafinwë小时候头发和Fëanáro的一样，是漆黑的；有一次他不小心掉进了正烧着的炉火里，Fëanáro忙把他抱出来，结果他身上没着火，头发却给烧成了红色。这明显就是不知道哪个好事者编出来的，不过诺多们似乎对这样的故事津津乐道，他们就是热衷于这些。

我在拐角的地方站了一会儿，本来是有事找Kanafinwë商量，不过他们兄弟在一起看上去亲密又自在，我觉得还是不要过去打扰他们。正当我准备离开时，Nelyafinwë走过来跟我打招呼了。

“我们从泰尼魁提尔远道而来的客人。”他微笑着向我致意。我才注意到他显眼的身高，还有与其他Fëanáro的后裔相似的特征。他面孔的轮廓要分明锐利一些，如果我不知道的话，可能会错认为Kanafinwë才是年纪更大的那一个。跟Neylafinwë说话总是让人愉快的，哪怕内容只是些“星光照耀我们相会”这样的客套话。我们随便聊了两句，我渐渐发现这种愉快是从何而来的了：对于一个即将成年的孩子，最喜欢的就是被当成一个完全的成年人对待，这也是Nelyafinwë跟我说话的方式。难怪提里安的人都爱戴Fëanáro的长子。然后他做了个邀请的手势，我不知不觉就跟他走过去，坐在温暖干燥的草丛上，觉得有点尴尬。

不过很快我就发现，他们似乎并不介意旁边多一个外人。或者说，旁边有没有人对他们根本不会有任何影响。Nelyafinwë坐回到画架旁边，我凑过去看了一眼，他在画对面的建筑，线条干净工整。

“Maitimo，你又遇到什么麻烦事了？”Kanafinwë问。

随手拿着几根树枝在编一只花环的Turkafinwë抬起头，“等等……哪儿有什么麻烦事？”

“他在画画，那是他思考的方式。每次一看到他画画我就想着不好了，肯定是又出什么事了。”

“……我怎么不知道？”

“我比你早认识他五十年呢。”Kanafinwë就低声笑了。Nelyafinwë没承认也没否认，只是说，“有一个很早就建好的偏殿坍塌了，设计图纸和搭建宫殿的两方都说是对方的错。祖父今天上午派人找我，让我去帮忙主持公平。”

“公平啊……”Turkafinwë长叹了一口气，想起来什么似的说，“你以前主持公平的时候，还罚过我和Moryo呢。”

“那是因为你们把Turukáno推下了河。做错事的人得到惩罚，这就是公平。”Nelyafinwë波澜不惊地回答。

“那只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。”

“你们无伤大雅地差点让Turukáno溺水——”

“而你无伤大雅地在父亲不在的时候惩罚自己的亲生弟弟——”

有一瞬间我以为他们就要吵起来了！但是后来什么也没发生，好像他们平时就是这么相处，一会儿插科打诨、一会儿针锋相对，飞快地争论，再飞快地互相原谅。Turkafinwë只是继续坚持着论点，“好吧，我是犯了错，但是你小的时候肯定也有一时的愤怒或者冲动，Atar和Amal不在，你就不会受到惩罚。年龄越大，权力越多，这对我们真是太不公平了。”他看向最小的Kurvo寻求支持，后者使劲地点了点头。

“作为交换，你不需要为一个接一个出生的弟弟们闯下的祸负责。”Nelyafinwë又恢复了他轻快的语调，“我觉得这还是挺公平的。”

Turkafinwë摊摊手，做了个怪脸，把编好的花环扔给Nelyafinwë。红发的长子就随手戴上它，像他带着自己所有愉快的负担一样；我刚刚的担心明显是多余了。只是Turkafinwë的话倒是让我更好奇，Nelyafinwë小时候会是什么样子呢？我实在想象不出来……这个问题除了他的父母，大概只有Kanafinwë了解了。虽然我觉得他并不会告诉我，不过我有点被下午暖洋洋的光和热烈的气氛感染了，还是忍不住问了出来。

出乎意料的是，Kanafinwë回答得非常爽快。“我只比Maitimo小一岁，”他微微眯起眼睛，面孔上浮现出怀念的神色，“我们从有记忆开始，就一直在一起。你们不知道的是，我和Maitimo有着不同寻常的童年。”

我张大了眼睛等着下文。Turkafinwë换了个姿势，Morifinwë和小Kurufinwë也坐得更靠近了些。让人烦躁的蝉鸣声渐渐小下去，风不怎么起了，树荫给讲故事的人脸上盖上一片温柔的阴影。

“那件事发生在我十岁的那年。该说是幸运还是不幸呢？也是一个炎热的午后，我和Maitimo去小树林里玩，先穿过一片蓝紫色的苜蓿，又摘了许多浆果，绕过曲曲折折的荆棘，玩得太开心迷路了。

“我们越往前走，周围越暗，地上的落叶越多，树木阴森得好像年岁古老的野兽。

“四处很黑，没有一点声音和人迹。我往前走着，慢慢地觉得自己的个子莫名长高了；Maitimo拉着我走在前面，我试着喊他，听到自己的喉咙发出的是大人的声音！终于我走到了光亮的地方，一下子成年了；我再去看Maitimo，他的个子已经比父亲还高啦。”

哎……我竟然以为他是认真的！他的弟弟们大概早已经习惯了，只有我的失望毫不掩饰地流露出来。Morifinwë甚至评论，“我觉得之前那个掉进炉火里的故事更有意思。”Turkafinwë点点头表示附议。我突然明白了，大概之前有很多人问过Kanafinwë相似的问题，然后带着不同版本的传奇故事离开。而Kanafinwë把“真正发生过的事情”当成只属于他自己的东西永远隐藏起来，我甚至都不确定Turkafinwë他们知不知道。

Nelyafinwë画完了最后几笔，走过来加入了我们。有一瞬间我看见他眼睛里的笑意，不是他平时展现给别人的温和或者明亮的笑容，而是像一个小男孩偷吃了饼干一样狡黠。

这个时候我怎么也该离开了。我向Fëanáro的儿子们道了别，走到远一些的地方，又回头看了一眼：有一个靠在另一个肩上，另两个倚在树下面像是要睡着了，还有一个在水池边缘像根指针一样走。这些不安分的灵魂偶尔安静地摆在一起，像幅油画一样，和谐又永恒。

河水拓宽、起伏，汇入大海，维林诺每天不知道有多少这样画一样的永恒。而且首生子女是不会死去的，所以我们想当然地觉得这种永恒可以延续到阿尔达世界的终结。

 

 

——但即使在维林诺，也不是所有的事物都能永久留存。

有生命的树木会在最炎热的时节过后开始干枯，无形态的爱情会随时间消逝，罗瑞安的银柳树下一次次呼唤Míriel的声音再也没有人听闻，Finwë王庭的宫殿有一天也会坍落。

这个世界在飞速地变化。为什么会这样呢？

我不知道，我不明白。

我在下沉，双手徒劳地试图抓住什么，没法呼吸，也看不到东西。我的头脑却异常地清醒，各种无关的事情在其中飞快地旋转。

神创作我们的时候，抱着什么样的目的呢？如果说我们是祂乐章中被安排好的一个音符，诞生于世只是为了增添阿尔达大地上的荣耀，我们做到了吗？我现在掉到河里，快被淹死了，也是这个荣耀的一部分吗？我也应当赞颂自己的死亡吗？

我在下沉，艰难地回想着之前发生了什么。

庆典的日子马上就要到了……我们为了彩排提早一天跟着剧团从提里安前往维利玛……路上出了事故……一辆运送道具的车不知道怎么回事脱离了控制，一边辉煌地响着一边直直地冲着我撞了过来……我的马受了惊，飞奔着冲向我不认识的路……我试着让她停下来……她把我甩进了河里……

我在下沉。

我的名字大概会被每一个艾尔达记住了，还会被Rúmil写进书里，不过这可不是什么让人高兴的事情：人们将记住的不是一个伟大的音乐家，而是永恒之地上第二个死掉的倒霉精灵！不是我们选择命运，而是命运选择我们，把我们的故事像砖块一样嵌进历史的高墙里。就像多年以后，人们带着少半的惋惜和多半的愤怒谈及一个受诅咒者、叛逆之徒，谈及他最后的选择是多么固执；至于其它的，历史看不见，也不关心。

不过，在彻底失去意识之前我又很没出息地想，我还是愿意活着。我们是不会死去的！只要我活得足够长，我当然能见到历史的全貌，见到这个世界的终结和下一个的开端。

只要我活着……

“Elemmírë！Elemmírë！”

有人在喊我的名字。

“你没事！真是太好了……我们都在找你……”

是Nethiel。她的声音一如既往地带着点腼腆。

“我要死了……”我想对她说，但是只吐出了几个水泡。

“……你在河面上扑腾干什么？快点上来呀。水又不深。”

我试了试，脚踩到了河底，“哗啦”一下在水里站了起来，剧烈地呼吸着。这时我才发现刚才感觉深不见底的河水，其实高度也只到我的下颌而已。……我收回我刚才的话，维林诺没什么危险也没有死亡，永生的精灵面对易逝的东西，容易大惊小怪。

“你看上去吓坏啦。”Nethiel一边拉着我上来，一边偷笑着。

我闷闷不乐地回答她，“我觉得水里挺凉快的，就多呆了一会。”

“是吗。你冻得嘴唇都发白了。”

我羞愧得脸都要烧起来了，只好转移话题，“所以，之前到底发生了什么？那辆车好好地怎么会突然摔下来？”

Nethiel摇摇头，“我也不太懂，好像是哪一根轴断掉了，那会儿我们不是又正好经过一个山坡嘛，还好没人受伤。Hórëon怎么这么粗心！他说他忘了在装车之前检查这辆。”

“其他人现在都在哪儿呢？”

“离这里不算远，我带你过去吧。得赶快给你拿条毯子。”

Nethiel这么一说，我才发现自己已经冻得发抖了。“等见到了Hórëon，我一定要狠狠地骂他一顿。”

“你得等等了。Kanafinwë在对他发火……我从没见过他这么可怕的样子。”

“啊？”

“……那辆车里装的是他的竖琴啊。撞着树干和石头，一路从山坡上滚下来，最后狠狠地砸在了地上。”

 

我们没走多远就遇到了Súletál，她走了几步停在我前面，用她漆黑的眼睛望着我，马蹄不安地踏动着。

她看上去也吓坏了，就和我自己一样。

我叹了口气，摸着她的后背，轻轻地对她说，“我原谅你。”

 

结果最后我还是没去找Hórëon吵一架，反而遇上Kanafinwë了。入夜的山谷浮起一层薄雾，泰尔佩瑞安的银光点起了大地上的灯盏，篝火随着风的方向温柔地起伏。每年赶来参加庆典的精灵都会在维利玛前的山谷扎帐，享受最靠近神居之所的安宁。除了我们以外，还有许多人也提前来了，聚拢在一起，动人地唱些小歌或快乐满足地闲聊着。这个时候Kanafinwë拽着一袋不知道从哪里找来的材料，穿过灯火和阴影走过来了，看上去就是刚从激烈的情绪中恢复过来的样子，衣服上还沾着不少灰。

我刚要开口，他就先暴躁地阻止了我，“别跟我说‘我很抱歉’‘这是个巨大的遗憾’，更别做出痛心的表情。”

“好吧。”我想了想，“我本来想说的是‘星光照耀我们相会’来着。”

我看见他还带着怒气的脸上挤出了一个扭曲的笑，看来他已经不那么生气了。毕竟在维林诺我们拥有的东西太多，很难有什么损失能造成真正的哀恸。

“所以你还打算试着修她？”我有点不可思议地问。

“损伤是永久的、不可修复的。她以后不能再用了。不过我想至少可以让她参加一次演出，至少也让人们见到她。”

“这恐怕很难。时间太紧了，材料又不够，她坚持不了整场吧。”

Kanafinwë认真地想了想，最后不得不承认，“大概只有一成可能。不过我们有备用的琴，曲目之间可以换。”

“你这样是在冒险……如果一首歌结束之前出了故障呢？”

“是我，”他稍稍提高了一些音量，有些不愉快地说，“是我在修理我的琴，也会是我来演奏她，一成的可能对我来说就足够了。她不会有任何故障，即使真的出现了问题，我也会立刻想到解决办法。”

我差点忘了Kanafinwë是那些骄傲自大又冥顽不灵的诺多之一了，跟他说这些是没用的。

“那么至少让我看看损伤的程度吧。”最后我说，“说不定我可以帮上什么忙。”于是我们走进帐篷里面，那架竖琴上罩着一层白布，好像死亡给她盖上的尸衾。在明亮、冰冷的Fëanáro灯光下，Kanafinwë的表情显得分明又残忍，然后他猛地把那层布扯了下去！一些灰尘被扬起来，我深吸了一口气。

高音弦被扯断了不少，漆面上布满了划痕，踏板完全断裂了，支架撑起的箱体也变形破裂……这些损毁的痕迹一览无余地呈现出来。但是除此以外，她依然和我第一次看到的一样庄严。我想象着这样一个强大的物体撞击着石头和车的碎片，怒吼着狠狠地砸在地面上：告诉我你是如何陨落？我想象着琴弦一根根地断开前最后的奏鸣：告诉我你的歌，你们的歌，你们在海对岸经历了什么？

告诉我——

琴弦暗哑了下去。然后一种我们从没有见过的狂暴的美挣脱了她精致的形体，被彻底释放出来，我们的灵魂在这种美的面前开始颤栗。那一瞬间我甚至觉得，她在这么多年中被构思、建造、漆涂、打磨、上弦，就是为了迎接这一刻的毁灭。

“我之前想错了，”Kanafinwë望着眼前的残骸，努力让语气平静下来，但他的话语就像风暴前波涛汹涌的黑色大海，“如果这就是死亡的话，那么它最可怕的地方不在于带走了什么，而在于留下了什么。”

当这句话再次在我的记忆中响起的时候，我得知了两颗精灵宝钻最终的结局。


	6. Makalaurë

“所有的故事一开始都一样。”

开场致辞者站在舞台上高声宣言道。

“在很久很久以前，在遥远的、海对岸的大陆，在古老的歌谣和传奇中，我们知道了他的名字：Raumolíro。他从黑暗的邪影中救出了同伴，他从死亡的凝视中逃离，他为爱情命名。”[1]

这是庆典最后一天的演出：乐声从埃泽洛赫尔山丘前的临时舞台上响起，来自四面八方的低语声像落潮一般慢慢安静下去，只有通向金色大门的石柱的影子随着金树的光芒缓缓地倾斜。

“现在，我们将回到中洲——我们诞生的地方。”

一开始是定音鼓和弦乐的快板，然后旋律随着长笛声化作一只白色的飞鸟，驮着艾尔达轻盈的心，在高远的天空下飞过维拉们的空中宫殿，飞过百钟之城的王座，飞过卡拉奇尔雅裂谷和伊瑞西亚岛，扑打着贝烈盖尔海上冰冷的薄雾，去向故事开始的地方：森林、原野和河流在地面上生长，向无尽的远方延伸，寂静和黑暗一同沉落下来。

这个世界原本是寂静的。我站在乐池前方，指挥乐队模仿着单调的流水声。渐渐地，昆第[2]们头脑中有了语言，双唇上有了诗歌，他们为万物命名，舞台开始喧哗起来：我们让观众的想象古老又强壮的树木、飞鸟和走兽。在喜悦的合唱中，Raumolíro遇到了Melmë，爱情和不平凡的命运在他们之间产生。

但是黑暗随即袭来，被堕落的埃努扭曲的邪恶生物在大地上游走，风声威吓般地呼啸着，精灵消失在邪恶神灵的掌下。Raumolíro带领他的同伴躲过了骑在疯马上的黑暗骑士的追击，他的妻子却被抓走，不知所踪。

出于勇气、出于对妻子坚定的爱，Raumolíro独自一人追赶那团漆黑的阴影直到寒冷的北方，群山披着浓重的夜色，森林高耸、压抑，充斥着死亡的簌簌低语。

 

每个艾尔达在小的时候都听过Raumolíro的故事。在不同的版本中，他是梵雅、诺多或者帖勒瑞，也有人说他不归属于任何一个精灵族群，甚至很难说他是不是和我们一样的昆第。他是和Imin、Tata、Enel[3]一样的童话人物，还是真的曾经存在过？当我问剧作家这个问题时，他神神叨叨地告诉我，“所有的故事都有一部分真实和一部分虚构，就像所有的故事都得有个结局。”

哎，这些见过更多、知道更多的人，总是吝惜于多说一些我们出生之前的事情，好像把它讲述出来，他们就会失去那段只属于他们的时光。可是即使他们不说，这个真实的故事也始终隐藏在所有织造的传说背后，它的纹理透过厚重的时间清晰地显露出来。

上半场结束，下半场从Kanafinwë竖琴独奏的段落开始。

我们这样的合作说起来其实更像是暗地里的竞争，虽然之前确定总谱的时候已经不知道争论了几百次了。我负责的上半场结束之后，我歇了一会，就溜到人群里，准备当一个苛刻的观众。

这个时候一声重音响起，一个宣告，一个对观众注意力的提醒。Kanafinwë戴着花冠坐在舞台侧边，光线稍暗，让他的竖琴上那些可怖的伤口不那么明显了。旋律一如既往地让人喜欢、让人颤栗，亲切又傲慢，像深色的河水一样翻滚着涌来，又转瞬擦肩而过。即使我已经听过很多遍，仍然觉得不安。

为什么会不安呢？可能是因为音乐本身吧？Raumolíro进入深林，恐惧散发着醇酒的香气诱惑他，用令人心碎的歌声让他绝望，又露出可怖的面孔威吓他。我看着Kanafinwë的面孔也越来越严肃，几乎可以叫做紧张了——

当！

我隐隐约约担心的事情还是发生了：重新接好的琴弦材料本身韧度不够，猛地断裂开来，在空气中割出一道明晃晃的裂口。

这是个演出事故，我早知道它会发生的，我早应该阻止他的——观众开始骚动起来的时候我愤怒地想。Kanafinwë也没准备什么解决办法，他的节奏一下子乱了。但这只是一瞬间的事情，他飞快地转调、修饰、调整速度，把刚才的失误伪装成刻意安排的桥段。

又有两根、三根弦断开了。随着那架竖琴无可挽回地再次破碎，一种全新的曲调被创造出来，这样以毁灭为代价的旋律，我说不清是更残损、更悲伤，还是更恢宏……我们年轻的不知悲苦的心没有听过这样的音乐。

我从来没有听到过诺多兰提，我知道那首歌和罪恶紧紧相连，可是……原谅我吧！我想要听听它。我偶尔会想象着它的样子，在我听过的Kanafinwë的作品里，恐怕只有这首和它最为接近了。虽然在那个时候，所有他失去的和即将失去的事物，已经将他带到了远远高于这首曲子的境界。

他支付的代价也远远超过了一架美丽的琴。

“我第一次见有人故意把琴弦割断。”我听见有人赞叹不已地说。

“那是真正的魔术，他一定能让劳瑞林的光也唱出歌来。”

然后我什么也听不见了，人群像冻结的海洋刚刚复苏一样，涌起掌声和欢呼声的浪潮。

 

“你这是侥幸。”演出刚结束，观众开始走到舞台前投出谷穗的时候，我看到Kanafinwë也没好好在后台呆着，而是逆着人流挤了过来。“你说你有应对的计划，其实根本不存在吧。”

“我有啊。”他毫无惭愧地说，好像我看不到他额头上的汗一样。“结果好就好了。他转过头看了一眼身后的观众，“我觉得我们肯定能赢。”

最后，Raumolíro从黑影中救出了妻子，自己却死去了。Melmë对着东方的天际悲歌，她的悲伤战胜了死亡和比死亡更强大的命运，将Raumolíro从没有尽头的睡梦中唤醒；接着他们就像从未存在过一样消失了，Raumolíro用他妻子的名字来称呼“爱情”，从此Melmë[4]就成了艾尔达语言中的“爱”。

故事在快乐、团圆和无忧无虑中落幕，人们都喜欢这样的结局。我不得不赞同Kanafinwë说的话，不过我还打算继续做一会儿苛刻的观众，“即兴创作还是有不少瑕疵。”

“你的段落也不能叫完美啊。”他就开始列举我无法反驳的微小失误，直到我没办法换了个话题，“那架琴怎么样了？”

“不能用了，”他叹了口气，不过完全没有前两天的怒气了，显得快活又自信，“我还会做出更好的。不过，我的学徒生涯总算结束了。”

“那……祝贺你告别工坊？”

“还得再呆一阵子。”

看到我有点疑惑的表情，他笑着说，“打我的订婚戒指啊。”

“快走吧，马上剧作家就过来啦。”我这才注意到Daereth也在旁边。

“走？等会剧团不是有庆功会一类的吗？”

“我擅自改了一整节的内容，我怕剧作家对我发火。”Kanafinwë心虚地眨了眨眼。

我想了想，点点头，“嗯。可能会发火。”

“所以别跟任何人说你见过我啊。”

那是他对我说的最后一句话。

他们就这样一边低低地笑着，一边飞快地跑走了；Daereth跳舞似地转了个圈，像一个不完美的谢幕。他们的影子越来越远，一瞬间就消失在人群里。没过多久Nethiel追了过来，见到我就问，“看见Kanafinwë了吗？剧作家在找他呢。”

我摇了摇头。突然，我想把剧作家的事情告诉Nethiel；她现在还在为她不可能有回报的爱情做着微渺的努力。我问她，“Nethiel，你还爱剧作家吗？”

“都结束了。”Nethiel说。

“演出结束了？”

“我的爱情结束了。我不再爱他了。”她迷人地笑了。“我还年轻，我总能有真正的爱情。”

我的故事到这里也要结束了。四周浮起一片金色的迷雾，刚刚似乎小下去的嘈杂声音一下子又响亮起来。就在这样的热闹中，忽然像有警钟似的敲在我心上：这不就是我们的黄金时代吗？自由，年轻，心灵上没有一点负担。这真是黄金时代……在这里奏起序曲，在这里拉上终幕！现在我们的眼睛里是过往的记忆，曾经消失了的人留下的深刻的爱和深切的恨。艾尔达将这一切背负起来，活着，并将永远活着。

Elrond是这样，我是这样，Kanafinwë也是这样。

 

[1]关于这个剧里的主角，叫Raumolíro的这个人以及一切，全是二设。

[2]Quendi，精灵自称，意为“会用声音说话的”。

[3]精灵童话传说中最早的三个Elf-fathers,出自History of Middle Earth 11.

[4]昆雅里“爱”的名词形式是Melmë，就是这个并不存在的传奇人物的妻子的名字。这个词的起源当然也是二设。


	7. Elrond

“我听过这个故事。”Elrond说。

————————————————

我们在贝尔兰的南方，被Morgoth的手下追着一路后撤，直到无路可退，直到我再次嗅到空气中海水的气息。这是我出生的地方，血迹曾经歪歪扭扭地爬过地上的裂痕；这是我成长的地方，大风反反复复地念诵着一些我曾经很熟悉、但已经变得过于遥远的名字，从前妈妈一大早就跑去海边看有没有归来的船，穿得单薄也不怎么梳洗；我偷偷钻进爸爸的书房，弄倒了一个柜子，那些书就带着呛人的灰尘砸在我身上……他们现在都在哪里呢？一列列灰暗的云团飞速地向西方奔去。

“天黑的真早呀。”我一边跨过没什么生气的杂草、快步跟在出来寻找干净水源的Maglor后面，一边问他，“Maedhros去哪里了呢？”

Elros不在的时候，我就试着用昆雅和Maglor交谈。学语言我一向很快，他也就毫不客气地把我当成大人一样对待了。“Maedhros去岛上和Círdan谈判了，”他不带什么明显感情地说，“我们得暂时放弃贝尔兰。”

我机智地从记忆里翻出一个复杂的词，“那么我和Elros是谈判的‘筹码’吗？”

“……也可以这么说。等谈判结束，明天我们去巴拉尔岛，你们就自由了。”

这个时候我隐隐约约听见流水冲刷着石头的声音，连忙跟他说，“Maglor，那边——”话还没说完，他猛地把我拉到一棵皱巴巴的树后面，做了个噤声的手势。

“有敌人。你在这里藏好，不要动。”

我躲在树后面，不敢大声喘气，也不敢把头探出去看河边的情况——我早就不怕半兽人了，我怕看到Maglor杀人的样子——虽然半兽人怎么也不能算“人”。我怕看到之后，这么多年我心里一点点平静的假象会像被惊起的林鸟一样飞散了。

但是越怕什么，什么就越会出现。我听到背后的草丛发出响声，连忙从躲藏的地方滚到一边，一把乌黑的刀插在我刚刚呆着的位置！我闻到一股恶臭，简直恶心得想吐，头脑却很清醒，记着防身课上的内容；我转过身快速熟练地拿出腰间的小刀。

一只半兽人。它扑了过来，它的爪子抓得我一边的手臂生疼。我的力气远远不够挣脱，我应该把刀扎进它眼睛里，然后趁它疼痛的时候快跑，它是追不上我的——我知道应该这么做。

可是我停下来了，怎么也没有办法把刀再往前推一点点、插进半兽人眼眶间柔软的空腔中，让浑浊的滚烫的血落在我脸上，听那个丑陋的生物嚎叫。它发出的是类似于人类的高声悲鸣，是从前西瑞安河口绝望的哭声，断续不停，让我只想把刀扔下捂住耳朵。这么短时间的犹豫，我就错过了攻击的时间，马上就要被撕碎了。

接着像噩梦里的场景一样，敌人的喉咙被快速干净地划开，带着腐败气味的血溅了我一身，像火一样烧着我；半兽人抽搐了几下就死去了。我像刚个被拉上岸的溺水者，大口大口地喘着气。

Maglor把我拽起来；现在我和他一样满身都是血了，我身上还多些。

“我没学好防身课。”我听见自己小声说。

“你学得很好了。”他平静地回答我，“一开始都是这样。多几次就好了。”

他的话敲在我心上，重重地响了一下！“还要有很多次吗？”

“恐怕是这样。”

我抬起头看他：这个精灵是杀了多少活着的东西，才能像现在这样不动声色呢？我也会变成这样吗？

他像是看出了我在想什么，话语里有了一点点温度，让我觉得稍微暖和了一些，“我像你这么大的时候，还什么都不会。现在去河边洗一洗吧。”

 

“Maglor，再给我讲个故事吧。”

我们在地图上标记好水源的位置，坐在河边的时候，我说。

他有点犯难地偏过头看我，“我知道的故事都讲完了啊……”

我看到他把手泡在冰凉的河水里，一片红色就慢慢地扩散开。这让我想到很久以前，我和Elros刚被一身血腥味的Maglor从这里带走的时候。北方的伊瑞伯山全是黑暗、寒冷和寂静……那个时候每天晚上，Maglor会从漆黑的影子里走出来，给我们讲个故事，用好听的词汇把恐惧挡在外面。不知不觉，我个子已经长了这么多，我们也一起呆了这么长时间啦。

“已经没有了吗？”我故意这么问。

他就很配合似地做出思考的样子，“嗯……大概还有一个。不过它原来是一部剧，我也不知道是不是真的有这么一回事。”

我就知道，Maglor的故事是永远也讲不完的。

“所有的故事一开始都一样。”他说，“很久很久以前，在还没有太阳和月亮的时候，有一个传奇般的精灵叫做Raumolíro。歌谣中说他……”

他就飞快地继续下去。讲着讲着，有什么东西变得舒缓了，他的眉头慢慢展开，表情近乎于快乐；那是我们在一起不短不长的年月中，我看见过他最开心的时候。讲到有些地方他甚至会轻轻地哼出几段旋律，用好看的姿势比划着拍子，好像现在他面前就有个舞台和乐团，他马上就能跳上去指挥一样。

然后奇怪的事情发生了，他讲着一个故事，我却好像在听着另一个：一个没有死亡的永恒之地，一座恢宏的城市从山丘上拔地而起，一个袖子上沾着墨水、满脸威严的男人盯着我，一个女人用轻飘飘的声音在唱着“直到死亡来临，我们仍会继续相爱”，一个金发少年带着一个孩子乘马飞驰，一个红头发高个子的青年……咦，那不是Maedhros吗？可是他长着张比Maedhros年轻许多的脸，右手是好的，笑起来快乐无忧，像我小时候看过的海面上的日出；我还没见到Maedhros笑过呢。我再去看Maglor，突然觉得他的眼睛更亮些，面孔不怎么瘦削了，看上去也没比我大多少岁数？我原来以为这个精灵年纪很大了……他出生在我怎么也想象不到的时代，他比月光活得更久。精灵的样貌不会衰老，但他抱起我的时候，他身上沉甸甸的记忆就撞得我生疼。一个精灵的经历的生命可以那么长，又显得那么短……

突然有掌声和欢呼声像被风灌满的白帆一样响着，最后出场的是一个黑头发灰眼睛的青年，他戴着花冠，在一架破碎的大竖琴上弹奏着交织的光线。

“你得离开了。”

他停下演奏，这么说道。

“回到你应该踏上的路，去你应该前往的地方。”

 

Melmë的一段副歌之后，Raumolíro醒来了，故事也走向了团圆的结局。那些人也像影子一样一个个地离开了Maglor，还有他给我说过的一座座城市的名字，据说北边的大沙漠原本是个漂亮的草原，永寒之地的要塞终年燃着炉火；所有活过的事物，它们曾经爱他，拥抱他，现在——离开他。然后我和Elros也要走了，必须要这样。

我恍恍惚惚地问他，“这个故事曾经发生过吗？”

他以为我问的是Raumolíro的故事，就回答，“我也不知道。不过，所有的故事都有一部分真实和一部分虚构。就像所有的故事都得有个结局。”

我想问的其实是另一个，关于他自己的事情。不过我真的问了，他大概也不会回答我吧。就像我也不怎么愿意跟他说我的从前，一旦付诸语言，我记忆里那个站在海边的Nana的样子也就要被抹掉了。想到这个，我就觉得我模模糊糊的难过和他的痛苦重合了，都是对于“失去”的恐慌，以及拼命想凭借记忆保留一切的绝望的努力。这样的想法让我多少有些宽慰，又害怕起来，朝着水里他影子的位置空抓了一把，那团黑色的东西狠狠地摇动着。

“Maglor，等明天到了巴拉尔岛之后，我还能再见到你和Maedhros吗？”

他摇摇头，把手轻轻地放在我肩上，“不要见到比较好吧。”

他又突然变成了我们刚认识时的冰冷样子，残忍地接下去，“……别过来找我们，也别跟别人说起我们的名字。”

我明白为什么，我比同龄的孩子要成熟许多。我认识仇恨的样子，只要两个名字就能把人烫伤了。

“那么之后，你们要去哪儿呢？”

“我们发下了一个黑暗的誓言，我们现在仍然要完成它。”

他就起身走了，穿过低沉、滞重的黄昏，走上一条永远没有尽头的路，走向我看不见、历史也看不见的黑暗里。


	8. Kanafinwë

“总算是找到了。”

这天清晨，Elrond如约来到泰尼魁提尔山上梵雅精灵Elemmírë的住所时，看到家里的主人正登着梯子在一整面墙高的书架顶层翻找着什么。

“谱子不知道放在哪里了，不过我倒是找到了当年Kanafinwë的信。还好我没有扔信件的习惯。”Elemmírë一边从书架顶层抱起一个箱子，一边自顾自地说。

Elrond连忙去扶住梯子，“我来帮您拿吧。”

“你还真把我当老人了啊。”Elemmírë不满地说。这话让在场两个快要忘记自己年龄的精灵都笑了起来。Elrond抱歉地说，“我们的时代结束了。我在中洲的时候，就已经被称作老学究啦。”

“哎，收集信件听着也像老人的爱好了。不过也没办法，有些事过去太久了，没有这些，我会怀疑它们是不是真的发生过。”

Elemmírë把箱顶的灰尘吹散，浮尘让他咳嗽了两声，然后他和Elrond一起打开箱盖，沉睡了几千年的时间就随着灰尘的轨迹，轻盈地充斥着房间的每个角落。

“1327，1326，1325……1321……对，就是这个。”

Elemmírë小心地拆开信封，扫了一眼，就无奈地摇着头说，“真是狂妄的口气啊！”Elrond立刻认出那是Maglor的笔迹，只不过语气和他认识的Maglor简直判若两人。他奇怪自己之前竟然从来没有仔细想过养父年轻的时候是怎样的精灵，似乎Maglor一直都是他最后一次见到时，周身缠着黑影、温和又残忍的样子，或者说，在疲惫不堪的贝尔兰，精灵时代随着最后一枚宝钻的沉落彻底宣告终结之后，那样的Maglor就成了记忆里他对养父唯一鲜明的印象，其他的一切都变得和其本人一样遥远无踪了。维林诺的墨水是不会褪色的，在透过窗帘洒下的柔和晨光下，那封信辉煌得好像一座永不沉没的遗址。

 

“……首先向您致以我最高的敬意。和您一样，我也一直谋划着想写一部戏剧的配乐。Melindil和Sérien的故事固然好看，演员们唱的也优美有力（除了那位每次弱起小节都不合拍的歌手之外），可是编曲就是另一番光景了；就算不提整体缺少的呼应和衔接，只说结尾毫不动人只是一味声嘶力竭的哭喊，就完全糟蹋了勉强可以算是精彩的开场。我敢打赌，编曲的Thanyaner（还是叫Thanyon来着？我没怎么注意他的名字）连剧本都没有好好地读完一遍，更不用说表现人的情感了。如果您听了他二十部作品，会发现这二十首曲子全都是一个调子，没有一点进步——当然，我也不会真的去听二十部的，那简直就是折磨。

“您可能会想为他辩护，说听众喜欢这样强烈的刺激，需要一点泪水作为茶余饭后的消遣；我并不能反驳您什么。平庸就只能产生平庸。我劝剧作家来参加今年丰收季的戏剧比赛，一开始他觉得这不过是小孩子的把戏。不过我希望，在艺术泛滥到最容易成为平庸的消遣之前，我们总要留下一些真正的作品。我很高兴您同意我的观点，炫耀般的速度和装饰音更像是欺骗，这个时代需要的是触及灵魂的力量。与此相比，比赛本身根本算不上什么，结果也显而易见，尤其是有了您的加入之后。

“关于您在信中提到的几个构思，我的想法略有不同。首先……”

 

“祖父！”这个时候门外突然传来了清脆的笑声，然后是一个金发的精灵少女从门后探出头，“您又大早上的就把自己关在书房里。祖母烤了饼干，叫您和客人出来吃点呢。”

“Failanis，你怎么想到过来了？”Elemmírë把信随手压在桌上的一本书下，跟着少女向客厅走去。被称作Failanis的女孩笑着说，“有事想请您帮忙呀。想请您帮我写一首情歌，自从上次遇见Hyellë，我就再也忘不了他啦……”

“我就知道是这样。”Elemmírë严肃地说，真的像个长辈的样子了，“你要是把一半闲逛的时间花在音乐上，也不至于把天赋浪费完了。”

“您总这么说我！我还有的是时间呢。”女孩就不好意思地把目光转向Elrond，突然愣了一下，然后恍然大悟地说，“是您！您一定是Elrond吧！”

Elrond和Elemmírë同时露出了疑惑的表情，Elemmírë有点惊讶地问，“你们认识？”

“Elrond的妻子，Celebrían之前常跟我提到他，我一见到就能认出来。就是她说的世界上最完美的男人的样子。”

“是吗？”他们围坐在会客厅的餐桌周围时，Elrond苦笑着说，“我以为她一直都在生我的气……”

“嗯……她之前的确是有点生气啦。她说……”Failanis突然眨了眨眼，挪到Elemmírë旁边，在祖父耳边小声说了几句，结果话还没说完就咯咯地笑起来。

“不能这么说，这位先生是我们家的客人。”Elemmírë瞪了她一眼，结果自己也忍不住笑了，又觉得自己的话听上去有些熟悉。他转向Elrond，“请别介意，这个孩子说话就是这样。她的父亲也总跟我抱怨，养个女儿有多麻烦。”

“我也有个女儿。”Elrond说，“的确……不怎么让人省心。”

“马上又要到丰收季了，你才从中洲回来不到一年，还没参加过这边的庆典吧？”女主人Alassë把烤好的饼干端过来之后也加入了他们，她轻轻地亲吻了一下Elemmírë的面颊，然后微笑着问Elrond。不过还没等Elrond回答，Failanis就忙不迭地插话，“也没什么好看的。每年都差不多，我都看腻啦……”

“你可是每年去得最积极的。”Elemmírë一针见血地指出。

“我长得好看，总得多往人多的地方走走呀。”

这下客厅里的人全快活地笑了。不管之前发生了多少苦难和欢乐，生活就这样日复一日地进行下去，饮食、休憩、劳作、恋爱，几千年都不会有太大的变化。书房里，一阵风吹开了窗帘，让阳光耀眼地照了进来，从那封信开始点燃了整个房间，让悠长的时间毕毕剥剥地分离、破裂，让漆面变得光滑、金属消去锈迹，让轻盈的事物飞向高天，沉重的事物坠向大地；火光将熄的时候，墙上的挂画已经变得崭新又闪闪发光，房间里堆满了刚写好的曲谱。

——那是艾尔达精灵的黄金时代，一切都还没有发生的时候，同样是劳瑞林的光芒描绘着飞快移动的笔尖，墨水在信纸上留下永远年轻的文字。

 

“……以上都只是我初步的设想，恐怕还需要很多讨论和完善。如果——我是说如果我显得过于吹毛求疵，还请您见谅；毕竟除了创作，没有多少值得人认真起来的事情了！如果不创造点什么，我简直想不出我们被赋予永恒的生命和不灭的形体有什么意义。”

青年的神色渐渐严肃起来，“我们的族群是不会死去的，我们走在一条看不见尽头的路上，我们所热爱的事物并不一定能像我们自身一样永恒，我无时无刻不生活在这种恐惧中。这真是可笑的想法……”

字迹越来越潦草，笔尖划破了纸张，发出细碎的声响。“可是感谢Eru给了我乐观的天性！思索这些又有什么意义呢？海滩上的沙砾很快就会被冲刷殆尽，不过，文字、音乐……任何杰出的造物会留下来。我们被骄傲造就，并非因为造物者的意志或者祖辈的翻山越海而得到永恒；在很久以后，如果人们问起您，记得您的名字，如果有苍老的、稚嫩的双唇传唱您的故事，也许我们中的部分人才可以在蒙福之地获得真正的不朽。”

他停了下来，看着之前写下的文字，手指轻轻敲着桌面，突然自嘲般地笑起来，将刚写好的一整页揉成团扔到一堆废弃的乐谱里去了。窗外是比上一刻更加明亮动人的清晨，隐约响着火焰的花朵奇迹般的歌声，这让他的注意力很快被吸引，全然忘记了刚刚一闪而过的不安，只在空白的新一页上写了简短的几行。

“那么，我期待与您的会面。

Kanafinwë Makalaurë

敬上”

青年放下笔，把纸折好，轻快地起身吹了一声口哨，唤来信鸽落在他的左肩上。

 


End file.
